


Под железною кожей бьётся сердце живое*

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Organized Crime, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Мелкий вор умудряется все таки попасться, крупно вляпавшись. Теперь его судьба зависит от большого босса.





	Под железною кожей бьётся сердце живое*

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из песни Fleur - Железо поет.  
Бета: хочется жить https://fanfics.me/user219670

— Мне тут птичка начирикала, что огромная старуха, тетя Роззи, откинулась на этих выходных, — толстый Хэнк выдохнул в лицо сигаретный дым и алкогольное амбре. — Ее старикашка в доме сидит, никуда не вылазит, но ходит так себе и видит тоже не очень, да и слух... Пиздец скоро и деду.  
— Что делать, Хэнк? К делу, — Джо откинулся на мягкую спинку кожаного дивана.  
— Да то, что и всегда. Проникнуть, взять и свалить. Дедка не трогать, нечего жмуров за собой оставлять.  
— Ладно, аванс?  
— Какой тебе аванс? Сходишь на дело, потом оплата, — окурок последовал в пепельницу, дымить стало меньше, но сизый дым из комнаты не выходил. Уже и Хэнка почти видно не было.  
— Вам бесплатно скоро работу нужно будет подавать, ты, Хэнк, не выеживайся. Без аванса не пойду.  
— Так Алек Шустрый тоже на это дело сгодится. Так что это ты не выеживайся, Спица, — разозлился Хэнк. — Бери, что предлагают, всегда ж нормальные дела давал. Че начинаешь?  
— Ладно, вводи в курс дела…  
* * *  
Занавеска хлестко хлопнула по носу, и Джо, стараясь не сильно ей шелестеть, отогнул край и скользнул в комнату. Через занавешенное окно просачивался скупой свет уличных фонарей, выхватывая лишь очертания мебели и предметов. По наводке жирного Хэнка Джо примерно ориентировался, где нужно искать статуэтку, но не рассчитал расположение кабинета и влез в окно гостиной. Глаза постепенно привыкали к мраку, и он, почти не издавая шорохов, выскользнул в коридор, прошел по стеночке, прячась в тени от слабо мерцающего ночника, и прошел в соседнюю дверь. Она поддалась легко, оказалась не запертой, и Джо, мягко утопая кедами в пушистом ковре, подошел к большому очертанию стола, намереваясь обойти его и вскрыть сейф.   
Светильник зажегся резко, больно резанув светом по глазам, и Джо застыл, ошарашено моргая. В кресле за столом сидел мужчина и внимательно его разглядывал, в его руке обнаружился пистолет с дротиком.  
— На кого охотишься? — ляпнул Джо, промаргиваясь.  
— На тебя, Джо «Спица» Уорен, — уверенно ответили ему; впечатление было такое, что мужчина был готов и к свету, и к вторжению. — Спасибо, что пришел. Присаживайся на стул, пожалуйста.  
— А если я не хочу? — ухмыльнулся Спица.  
— Я всажу тебе дротик в лоб, — прозвучало невозмутимо. Мужчина выглядел впечатляюще, как оценил Джо, проморгавшись. Крепкий, широкий в плечах и наверняка высокий. Его темно-русые волосы были пострижены коротко и уложены в модную прическу, темно-зеленые, внимательные глаза, прямой нос и красивый рот — мужской, немного грубоватый, но с полными губами. Он был одет в классическую рубашку — на две расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы, без галстука, — рукава которой были закатаны до локтей, и, судя по виднеющемуся модному ремню, в черные брюки.  
— Допустим, — Джо сел напротив мужчины на стул попроще, скрестив руки на груди. — Стало быть, деда нет?  
— Стало быть.  
— Меня подставили?  
— Догадываешься.  
— Кто? И ты что за хрен?  
— Невежливо, — хмыкнул незнакомец. — Хэнк Маврой помог тебя поймать.  
— Вот сука, — разозлился Джо, — понятно, почему аванс зажал, хоть до этого все шло гладко.  
— Не спорю. Ты мне дорого обошелся. Ко всему прочему, ты спер у меня картину в Кливленде. Не припоминаешь? — мужчина блеснул зло глазами, внимательно рассматривая Уорена. Тот поежился.  
— Если ты о той мазне, с красными маками, то я ее уже продал. Смирись.  
— Сразу видно, вор не в теме, что тырит и у кого. Та мазня, как ты выражаешься, стоила миллион долларов, не меньше, — мужчина разозлился, кажется, всерьез, слегка подался корпусом вперед, вжимаясь грудью в столешницу. Его глаза смотрели точно в глаза, пытаясь, наверное, прожечь дыру в Джо. — Тем более, это была вещь, дорогая моему сердцу.  
— Как я уже сказал, я ее продал, деньги потратил, — нарочито спокойно ответил Джо, смело, не отводя взгляд. — Может, представишься? Раз угрожаешь.  
— Лиам Ферро. И не скажу, что мне с тобой приятно было познакомиться, — процедил тот.  
Джо присвистнул, этот мужик и правда был влиятельным. Ну, прямо очень. В их тесном кругу о нем ходили легенды, в основном плохие, и все сочувствовали тем, кто перешел дорожку этому магнату. Он руководил синдикатом, естественно, скрытым и тайным, о нем знали лишь по слухам или члены его группировки. Нежелательных свидетелей стирали с лица земли. Джо впору было начать сочувствовать и себе, раз этот босс самолично взялся за него. Опять привет Хэнку, сука, изначально его подставил же с этой картиной. Заплатил тоже не миллион, а всего лишь сто тысяч. Джо уже и забыл, на что потратил деньги, было много выпивки, шлюх и покера. Всего теперь-то и не припомнить.  
— Ладно, что теперь? Денег у меня нет, — пожал плечами Джо, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— Будешь отрабатывать, — жестко сказал Лиам, откинулся на спинку кресла, перекинул оружие из руки в руку. — Я из тебя половую тряпку сделаю, чтобы было неповадно на чужое зариться!  
Он злился, еле контролировал гнев, его серьезно задело отсутствие картины. Ну кто мог бы подумать? Не нравится, не оставляй двери открытыми и не позволяй забирать свое. Уорен прекрасно помнил то дело. Легкое, как два пальца об асфальт, даже ребенок бы справился. Ни сигнализации, ни сложных замков, вообще ничего. Входи и бери. Он так и сделал. Зашел через задний двор, открыл прозрачную двойную дверь, отмахнулся от тюли, встал на носочки и снял картину, висящую над камином. Он и вернулся тем же путем, зажав «шедевр» под мышкой и тихо задвинув стекляшку двери.   
— Что прости? Рабство отменили, — нервно хохотнул Джо. — Я же могу сбежать.  
— Тогда беги, мне сейчас как никогда хочется пришибить тебя снотворным, а потом попинать ногами как следует, — оскалился Ферро, с ним расхотелось шутить. — Мамашу свою захвати с собой и сестру. Миннесота? Ага. Хиббинг? Беги, сука, беги. Только далеко не уйдешь.  
— Какого хрена ты мне угрожаешь? — Джо вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки. Он хоть и был худым — не зря его прозвали Спицей, — но жилистым и сильным, регулярно посещал секцию по кикбоксингу. Он уделает этого мажора, не на того напал. Ферро поднялся следом, амбал хренов, и оказался выше на голову.  
— Хочешь помахаться? Тогда расстрою тебя, у меня нет настроения, но зато есть десяток ребят, которые по моей отмашке скрутят из тебя бублик. Я подготовился, — его ноздри раздувались, губы кривились в подобии улыбки, хотя пистолет он пока держал опущенным. — Не делай себе хуже, я пока предлагаю тебе отработать долг.  
— Миллион отработать? Это сколько ж мне придется работать?   
— Сколько я скажу.   
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Джо, он зло растрепал свои длинные светлые волосы пальцами, — твою мать!  
— Ты знал, что воруешь, не причитай теперь, — Ферро поднял руку с пистолетом и нажал на курок. Джо удивленно уставился на свое плечо, из которого торчал дротик с красной кисточкой, а потом на Лиама, когда тот гаркнул в сторону: — Сэм! Отвезите этот кусок дерьма в Эл-Эй и дайте ему тряпку, пусть вымоет особняк.  
Уже падая на такой мягкий и пушистый ковер, Джо заметил злорадную ухмылку на лице Ферро.  
* * *  
«Могло быть и хуже, — думал Джо, — Меня могли убить, как толстого Хэнка», — успокаивал он себя. О Хэнке Маврое он узнал от охранников, которые вышли из кабинета босса и громко гоготали, смакуя подробности убийства. Скулил, ныл, плакал, умолял и захлебывался кровью. Картинка в глазах Спицы оживала красками, и хотелось блевать. Так что, да. Могло быть и хуже. Лиам искал картину, которую Хэнк продал ноунейму, а Джо драил особняк. Огромный, на два крыла и три этажа, на хрен знает сколько спален и сортиров, на три длинных перехода и сотню огромных окон. Ему тележку даже выдали.   
Заботливая Мередит, толстая негритянка, управляющая обслуживающим персоналом, почти месяц назад посоветовала ему быть скромнее, провела экскурсию и вручила ворох тряпок. Уорену выделили комнату в крыле для рабочих и, не стесняясь, давали тяжелую работу. Он под конец дня забывал, как ходить и дышать, впихивал в себя еду, вкусную, но без вкуса — от усталости — и валился на узкую койку. Спал пять часов и шел опять работать, тер все поверхности, драил все емкости и стриг огромный газон на два акра. Так подходил к концу его трудовой месяц, за который ему не выделили выходных. То ли забыли, то ли и не предусмотрели.   
Утро началось как обычно. Звонок будильника, контрастный душ, горячий кофе и тележка с моющими. Джо тарахтел колесиками по хитрой, не скользящей плитке в подвальное помещение, где располагались спортзал, сауна и маленький бассейн. Сегодня на первую половину дня Мередит поручила ему вымыть весь инвентарь и пол в тренажерке, убрать в сауне. Так что Джо, отчаянно зевая, вкатился в просторное помещение, устланное темно-серым ламинатом и обвешанное зеркалами в пол. По периметру располагались тренажеры, стойки с гантелями и сброшенные маты. Посередине зала была закреплена тяжелая боксерская груша, которую усердно лупил мускулистый и потный мужик. Он был раздет по пояс, в спортивных черных брюках и кроссовках, в синих боксерских перчатках. Джо от недосыпа не сразу понял, что перед ним и есть тот самый босс, которого здесь все боялись и которого он не видел уже две недели. Да и до этого видел мельком, тот появлялся редко, решал дела со своими воротилами и испарялся. Видимо, занят был, да уж. Уорен не мог с собой ничего поделать, одной рукой все так же схватившись за тележку, он стоял и смотрел, ноги словно вросли в пол. При других обстоятельствах он даже нашел бы зрелище возбуждающим: плавные и четкие движения, хлесткие удары по черной коже инвентаря завораживали, и он непременно бы познакомился с качком. Но порыв охлаждало понимание, что это тот человек, из-за которого он страдает и много трудится. Сейчас хотелось его стукнуть по этой голове с мокрыми от пота волосами, торчащими колючими иголками. Врезать кулаком под ребра, чтобы, сука, задохнулся, в солнечное сплетение, а лучше в кадык, чтобы потом харкал кровью и не мог вдохнуть. Костяшками по зубам и этим правильным губам, разбить в кровь, чтобы страдал так же, как Джо.  
— Доставай тряпки, что застыл? — Лиам, перестав боксировать, перервал мысленный бой в голове. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, дыхание было быстрым, мышцы перекатились под кожей, когда он сдернул с себя перчатки. Небрежным движением он откинул их в угол, к стойке с гантелями, и зубами принялся разматывать бинты на руках, все так же смотря в лицо Джо.  
— Ах, ты ж, мудак…— терпенье лопнуло как раз сегодня, Джо резко откатил рукой тележку от себя и набросился на Ферро. Он оттолкнулся ногами от пола, легко спружинил, завернул себя в сальто и правой, обутой в кед ногой долбанул по челюсти Лиама, радуясь как ребенок, услышав хруст. Приземлился, развернулся и ударил кулаком в ребра, но промахнулся, удар смазало и его руку жестко перехватили за предплечье. Ферро вывернул его к себе спиной, зажимая руку назад, сгибая в локте. Сильно потянул ее вверх, левой схватил за волосы и, потянув за них, задрал ему голову, подбородком вверх.   
— Это была твоя ошибка, — прогнусавил Ферро ему на ухо, и за ворот футболки Джо закапала горячая кровь. Спица порадовался, что успел ему сломать нос. — Долго думал?  
— Пусти, сука! Пусти, и я еще раз врежу, мудозвон! — начал вырываться Джо, но руку лишь сильнее выкрутили и, кажется, даже волосы затрещали, рискуя снять скальп.  
— Разбежался! Надоело работать?  
— Надоело, — выдохнул устало. — Спать хочу.  
— Сдался бы раньше, поплакался бы Мередит, она бы тебя пожалела, — булькнул кровью, пряча смех, Лиам. — Слабак, какой слабак…   
И он резко отпихнул Джо от себя, что тот чуть не отлетел к входу, лишь чудом успев затормозить. Уорен развернулся, оценивая свою работу. На него смотрел Ферро, все еще тяжело дыша ртом, его подбородок и грудь была залита кровью, и из носа еще текло тоненькими струйками. Джо криво улыбнулся, Лиам улыбнулся в ответ, обнажая перепачканные кровью зубы.   
— У тебя встал, — хитро сверкнул глазами Ферро, разглядывая пах Уорена, провокационно обтянутый джинсами.  
— Что? Да пошел ты! — выплюнул Джо, улыбка сползла с лица. — Адреналин, слышал такое?  
— Ага, — согласился Лиам, — еще я слышал, что ты гей.  
— У меня бы не встало на такую скотину, как ты.  
— Тебе нужно только попросить, — сплюнул в сторону кровь Ферро и вытер губы так и не снятым с руки бинтом. — Не стесняйся.  
— О, я попрошу, не сомневайся. Только не того, что ты хочешь! Сдохни! — и Лиам расхохотался, задрав подбородок к потолку, игнорируя вздернутое состояние Спицы и его сжимающиеся кулаки.  
— На первый раз прощаю, — он разом посерьезнел, перестал смеяться, уставился проницательными зелеными глазами и направился к выходу, задевая своим плечом плечо Джо.  
Уорен благоразумно решил не продолжать метелить босса, резко выдыхая от прикосновения и сжимая от злости зубы. Когда Ферро исчез из зала, Джо поправил член в трусах и подошел к отъехавшей тележке. Может, и прав Лиам, в других обстоятельствах они бы, может быть, и попробовали трахнуться. Но зачем Ферро знать о его предпочтениях? Джо начал убираться.  
* * *  
— Завтра выходной, зайка, — Мередит догнала его в коридоре уже вечером. Мышцы ныли от работы, голова уже туго соображала, и он непонимающе уставился на нее. — Босс распорядился, отоспись завтра или погуляй.  
Уже смотря вслед лихо качающимся полным бедрам, он замер, до него дошло. Так вот как нужно было выходной простить, мордобоем или вставшим членом. Кто ж этих богатеев разберет.  
— Вот козел! — эхо в коридоре вторило ему «козел-козел» до следующего поворота.  
* * *  
Джо хотелось выспаться, отчаянно напиться и с кем-нибудь совокупиться. Список на выходной выдался внушительным, и он, рано проснувшись — график уже выработался, — лениво чесал твердый живот и думал, что выбрать или как совместить. Сон отпал сам собой, оставалось надеяться, что днем он подремлет. Потрахаться, предлагал же тот ублюдок, можно пойти отблагодарить за выходной, но не хотелось падать так низко. Оставался пункт — набухаться. Осталось придумать, где и с кем, может, и перепих решится сам собой.  
Мередит сказала валить, куда захочет, его выпускали из Гетти виллы на все четыре стороны. Джо выбрал сторону океана. Так как машину ему не дали, он пошлепал пешком к пляжу Ратнер и шел ни много ни мало аж пятнадцать минут. Повздыхал на океан, но лезть в октябрьскую воду не рискнул. Бар тоже отпал — дорого. Завернул в ближайший магазин, купил бутылку дешевого коньяка на оставшиеся с прошлой жизни деньги, которые мирно лежали в его старой куртке, и отправился обратно к океану.   
Волны мерно отбивали ритм, шуршал песок и мелкие камушки, вода брызгами разлеталась от валунов. Океан был синим, а коньяк — янтарным, где и что плескалось сильнее, после часа отпивания мелкими глотками, Джо и хотел бы, но не сказал. На голодный желудок пойло легло криво, пыталось вырваться наружу, но он упорно сглатывал вязкую слюну, оставляя опьянение и жидкость внутри. Мозги замутнели, встали и вышли, сказал бы Спица. Через пару часов сидения на огромном валуне, Джо перестал ощущать задницу. Решив покинуть это место и пойти поспать, он пьяно зашатался в сторону виллы.   
Было всего лишь одиннадцать утра, и немногочисленные люди косились на него недобрыми взглядами, сторонились и укоризненно хмыкали. Уорену вот на это все было глубоко посрать. Он шатался, как волна при шторме, и шел, с упорством переставляя заплетавшиеся ноги. Обратная дорога заняла больше получаса, он решил, что виной тому не пьянство, а его зависание на прошлой жизни и сожаления об утраченном.   
Еще в подростковом возрасте он пошел по стопам отца, забросил колледж, влез в сомнительную компанию и начал воровать. К его теперешним двадцати семи годам у него не было ничего и никого, с кем стоило провести эту жизнь. Деньги за заказы он быстро тратил, убивал время на дешевые развлечения и знать не хотел о своей семье. Дождался, когда уже и возврата к тому, что было, вряд ли стоит ожидать. В груди тянуло грустью, ноги останавливались, глаза щипало, и они предательски краснели. Давай, Спица, раскисни сильнее. Сам же виноват, правильно Ферро сказал, и Золушкой тоже правильно заделал. Воровать не тянуло ни капельки, начиная с того дня в Аризоне, когда его поймали, и заканчивая сегодняшним.   
Неуместные самобичевания тоже сил не прибавляли, взрослый мужик — и так влипнуть. Надо пойти и сказать все этому козлу, пускай его убьет, но не трогает оставшуюся семью, которая вряд ли о нем помнит. Убьет и прекратит издеваться, все равно ему не выплатить долг и до конца своей жизни, а быть униженным он долго не протянет.   
Джо честно собирался свернуть в свою комнату, улечься на твердый матрац и проспать до вечера, но ноги предательски свернули не туда, и он слишком поздно понял, что стучится в дубовую лаковую дверь кулаком. Что ж, он решил не останавливаться и наподдал по гладкой поверхности сжатой ладонью еще несколько раз. Дверь резко распахнулась, и его чуть не выдуло в коридор сквозняком, Джо пошатнулся, но выстоял, пьяно смотря на Ферро.  
— Какое жалкое зрелище, — изрек Лиам, все еще держа дверь за ручку. — Ты по делу?  
— Пделу... Отцтань... Ат миня… Пжалусто… — язык, похоже, не собирался с ним сотрудничать. — Уб… Ик...Ей мня.  
— Да ты налакался, — весело хохотнул Лиам. — Ты и вправду безнадежен. Сходи, проспись, а завтра утром зайдешь. У меня к тебе дело.  
Дверь закрылась перед носом, обдав воздухом напоследок, и Джо отошел к правой стеночке, сполз по ней спиной. Какого хрена он сказал?  
* * *  
Как добрался до комнаты, Джо помнил отрывками. Стеночка, дверь, угол, торшер, опять стенка, опять дверь… Сознание померкло между дверью и отпечатавшимся в сетчатке коричневым покрывалом. Теперь то самое покрывало жестко упиралось складкой под щеку, впитывая в себя слюни. Уорен поморщился, моргнул и сглотнул кислятину во рту. Голова болела и гудела, хотелось пить и, как ни странно, есть. Он, прищурившись, разглядел часы на прикроватной тумбочке. 18-32. Удачно, лучше сейчас, чем завтра утром. Он все помнил, и ему не было стыдно. Джо просто не рассчитал дозу и начал варнякать раньше, чем предположил. Дело. Какое, к черту, еще дело, когда завтра дел у него будет больше, чем в расписании этого бизнесмена. Спица был любопытным все же в равной степени, как и отчаянным. С твердым намерением завтра все выяснить он ползком стек с кровати, перекручивая на себе куртку и футболку об матрац, встал коленями на пол и медленно поднялся; голова пульсировала в такт биению сердца, стало мутить. Джо собрал волю в кулак и отправился в душ, на ходу снимая куртку. Все еще качало. «Старею», — подумал Спица, выкручивая кран в душевой.  
После душа и приличной порции ужина начало отпускать, он посмотрел старый ужастик на выделенном ему телике и уснул уже на титрах.  
* * *  
— Садись, я спешу.   
Джо зашел в светлый кабинет босса. Лишнего в нем ничего не было, и этот кабинет мог принадлежать любому человеку. Безликие светло-бежевые стены, светло-коричневый ламинат и большой рабочий стол с ноутбуком, мягкое кожаное кресло и ни одной картины, ни одной скульптуры или статуэтки. Все в теплой гамме, все холодно-отчужденное. Спица сел в темно-коричневый стул, в тон креслу и столу, у передней части стола и уставился в большое панорамное окно, ничем не занавешенное, прекрасно осветлявшее комнату.  
В кресло сел Лиам, перегородив ему обзор своими широкими плечами. Он запихивал документы в папку, метался взглядом между ноутбуком и Джо. Под его глазами залегли синяки, а на носу красовался незаметный, в тон коже, пластырь. Ферро был одет в темно-серый классический костюм, с синим галстуком и белой рубашкой. Из-под рукавов пиджака мелькали манжеты, застёгнутые серебряными запонками. Он был весь такой лоснящийся, и Джо не выдержал, метнул ехидный взгляд на помятое лицо.  
— Вправил?   
— Как видишь. Мелочь, на самом деле, когда я боксом занимался, серьезнее все было, — он не смутился, выражая всем собой занятой и сосредоточенный вид. — Делу — время. Хватит прохлаждаться с тряпочками.  
— Ты меня отпускаешь?  
— Нет. Повышаю. Будешь отвозить посылки нужным людям.  
— Чем это я такое заслужил?  
— Не спер серебряные вилки в буфете, — язвительно ответил Лиам, наконец сосредотачиваясь на лице Джо. — Это опасные люди, могут убить, так что не обольщайся. Твой предшественник в коме.  
— Тогда понятно, мстишь.  
— И за что, по-твоему? За нос? Я повеселился.   
— За то, что не дал.  
— Я и не просил.  
— Но хотел.  
— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сходил в гараж и взял у Сэма посылку, выкатил старый «Форд» и поехал на пирс Санта-Моники. Там тебя будет ждать бородатый мужик, фотку тоже Сэм даст. Отдашь ему коробку и быстро свалишь. Вопросы? — четко и зло дал задание Ферро, значит, Джо оказался прав. Ему хотелось.  
— Это все, что ты от меня хочешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Уорен. В паху потянуло возбуждением.  
— Большего пока не требуется, — хмыкнул Лиам, резко встал из-за стола, сгреб папку и вышел из кабинета, оставив Джо одного. Спица дал себе подзатыльник, он клеил босса и мучителя. Молодец. Надо было потрахаться, а не напиваться.  
* * *  
Сэм оказался высокой детиной, ростом под два метра, с лохматой головой и железными мышцами. Он пробасил указания: не открывать, доставить, вот этот чувак. Вручил комплект, состоящий из маленькой коробки, поместившейся в две развернутые ладони, цветное фото и ключи от синего «Форда». Ладно, и с этим справимся. Сэм на дружеские шутки не реагировал от слова вообще, будто на что был запрограммирован, то и выдал. Он лишь раз покачал головой и ушел, оставляя Джо возле машины.  
«Форд», на удивление, исправно заурчал мотором, и Джо выехал из Гетти виллы, второй раз за двое суток. Прогресс, хоть воздухом можно было подышать. Ехать было совсем недалеко, минут десять, может, дальше ему пока не доверяли заказы возить, удачно подвернулся, вот и сделали его посыльным. Джо дольше искал парковку, чем ехал, а когда, наконец, нашел ее, то с трудом пробирался через толпу туристов, пристально вглядываясь в людей и сверяя лица с фото. С пирса было прекрасно видно колесо обозрения в парке развлечений и пляж с белым песком, забитым цветными шезлонгами. Уорену тоже захотелось отдохнуть, усадить пятую точку в шезлонг, потягивать коктейль, смотреть на океан и никуда не спешить и никому не быть обязанным.   
Мужик не находился, коробка, зажатая под мышкой, раздражала, люди толкались, фотография в руке помялась. Седую бороду он увидел лишь спустя полчаса, как приехал. Мужчина неторопливо прохаживался вдоль заборчика-поручня, вглядывался вдаль. Джо поспешил к тому, распихивая зевак. Уже поравнявшись с ним, он вспомнил, что не знает его имени.  
— Мистер, вам просили передать, — он тронул мужчину за рукав, тот недоуменно обернулся на Джо.  
— Кто просил? — ворчливо осведомился тот, во все глаза таращась на Спицу.  
— Я… мне не сказали. Вот. Возьмите, — Уорен впихнул коробку мужчине в руки и развернулся, решив быстрее уйти. Понятно, что он не будет говорить, от кого посылка, Сэм его предупредил об этом. А еще предупредил не затягивать с возвращением на виллу. Уже сделав пару шагов в сторону выхода, он услышал злое:  
— Стой, сука. Я знаю, от кого это дерьмо! Стой…  
Но Джо не стал дожидаться, он изо всех ног рванул на парковку, выискивая глазами потертую синюю машину. Раз мужик так разозлился, вряд ли уместно будет оставаться. Он резво впрыгнул в «Форд», завел его и аккуратно выехал на дорогу. Погони за ним не замечалось, но сердце гулко билось в горле.   
На следующее утро его отправили в Орегон, город Юджин.   
Распоряжения все так же отдавал Сэм, он вручил такую же коробку и фотографию. С цветного снимка на Уорена смотрело миловидное женское лицо со светлыми длинными волосами, маленьким носиком и тонкими губами. Глаза смотрели таинственно из-под опущенных век, сверкая светло-серой радужкой. На вид этой женщине можно было дать не больше сорока. Джо засунул фото в задний карман джинсов, коробку уложил на переднее пассажирское сидение и, взяв немного наличных на бензин и еду у Сэма, выехал.  
Дорога предстояла длинная, придется гнать весь день, а ночью остановиться в каком-нибудь мотеле, чтобы утром отдать посылку. Вряд ли дама будет гулять в парке Скиннер Бьютт в столь поздний час.  
Он проехал все тринадцать часов, слушая радио и подпевая попсовым песням, открывал окно, и октябрьский ветер задувал под куртку. Погода выдалась хорошей, последние солнечные деньки радовали, и Джо не мог надышаться. Проезжая редкие посадки, вдыхал запах осенней листвы, пролетая города — смог. Казалось, ничего не могло испортить его настроение после месяца вынужденной отсидки в роскошном доме-тюрьме.   
В Юджин он въехал уже во втором часу ночи, завернул в мотель «66» и снял себе номер. Сонный администратор выдала ему ключи с синим брелоком и номером семь. Он припарковал «Форд» напротив своей красной двери, закрыв машину и прихватив с собой коробку, направился внутрь номера, намереваясь поспать и быть утром в парке к восьми часам. Именно тогда мадам выгуливала собачку, как сказал Сэм. Разглядывать номер он не стал, сильно устав с дороги, его хватило на то, чтобы снять куртку и ботинки, поставить на прикроватную тумбочку посылку и, улегшись на удобную кровать, быстро вырубиться.   
* * *  
Шавка противно тявкала и ссалась под каждым кустом. Джо невольно закатил глаза от увиденного зрелища и быстрым шагом пересек лужайку. Светловолосая дама болтала по телефону, держа его одной рукой и другой — поводок собачки. Уорен перегородил ей дорогу, мило улыбаясь. Дамочка раздраженно махнула волосами и попыталась обойти его, но он легко дернул ее за локоть.  
— Мисс, вам доставка, — Спица насильно толкнул коробку ей в живот, чтобы она, наконец, взяла ее. Она так же непонимающе посмотрела на него, как тот мужик на пирсе, растерянно прижала телефон плечом к уху и взяла свободной рукой посылку. Уже уходя, он услышал сдавленные рыдания за спиной, но решил не оборачиваться и не лезть не в свое дело.  
Дорога назад прошла успешно. Джо пытался не думать, что находится в посылках, и честно выполнял работу. За то, что его выпустили, можно было пожертвовать такой малостью.  
* * *  
— Иди боссу отчитайся, — прогудел Сэм, ковыряясь в «Додже». — Просил зайти.  
— Ага, ладно.  
На этой неделе Джо еще дважды давали задания, он ездил в Неваду и в Юту. Уорен смотрел в растерянные глаза мужчин, получивших свои картонные коробки, и его сознание терзалось об их содержимом. Но он честно не открывал их и быстро уходил с места доставки. Сэм был доволен его работой, доволен тем, что Джо возвращается вовремя и нигде не задерживался. Лиама Джо не видел все это время, еще со времен его первого заказа, и ему стало интересно, почему тот его пригласил к себе.  
Он зашел на виллу, поздоровался по пути с Мередит, поднялся на второй этаж и, едва задев костяшками дверь, почти сразу ее открыл. В кабинете не поменялось ничего, уже был вечер, и заходящее солнце еще больше добавляло тепла в обстановку, рисуя желтые мазки. В кожаном большом кресле спал Ферро. Он откинул голову на спинку, и его подбородок остро торчал вверх, губы приоткрылись, и он слегка храпел — нос еще не зажил до конца. Пиджак свисал с гостевого стула, подвешенный лишь за одно плечо, и галстук змеей закрутился на столе. Заставка ноутбука мигала цветными ленточками, и этот свет рисовал на белой рубашке узоры. Джо не сдержался и громко кашлянул, Лиам вскинулся, и Уорен заржал.  
— Большие боссы тоже спят? — хохоча, спросил он. — Мне назначено.  
Джо умостился на стуле, игнорируя пиджак и наблюдал, как Ферро промаргивается, трет глаза и широко зевает.  
— Сделка в Гонконге, жесть, — прозевал он страдальчески и зачем-то поделился: — Не спал двое суток…  
— Так поспал бы. Что от меня хотел? — Джо съехал задницей по стулу, расставляя колени и скрестив руки на груди, он не собирался почитать его как босса.   
— Не хами, — огрызнулся тот. — Похвалить хотел. Делаешь успехи, Сэм доволен.  
— Что в посылках?  
— Послание. Тебе не о чем переживать, главное, быстро уходить после того, как отдашь, — он расстегнул воротник на три пуговицы, вынул запонки из рукавов, примостив их возле галстука, и, закатывая рукава по локоть, сказал: — Завтра я дам тебе конверт и другие указания, смотаешься по месту, в Помону. Там вроде час езды.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Нет. Я нашел картину.  
— О.  
— Ты заберешь ее и отдашь деньги.  
— А потом?  
— А что потом? Вернешь ее мне. Ты мне еще должен, будешь работать дальше, — он взъерошил ровно уложенную прическу и провел пальцем по тачпаду, оживляя монитор. — Можешь идти, придешь утром.  
— И все? — разочарованно спросил Джо.  
Хотя на что он надеялся, он и сам не знал. Может, подумал, что когда картина найдется и вернется, Ферро отпустит его, или думал, что он пригласил его сюда совсем не за этим. Он боялся своих желаний и в то же время тело предавало его, нутро распаляло от ощущения страха за свою жизнь. Лиам держал его на коротком поводке, если бы ему что-то не понравилось, Джо постигла бы участь многих неугодных. Но отчего-то Ферро не спешил от него избавляться, играл как с маленькой забавной зверушкой, мучил и отпускал погулять. Зеленые глаза уставились на него.  
— И все. Я поработаю, можешь валить.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно.  
Лиам уже отвернулся к ноутбуку, когда Уорен встал со стула, поправил спадающий пиджак и развернулся к выходу.  
— Джо…  
— Что? — он хлестко обернулся, но Лиам покачал головой и вздохнул:  
— Ничего, просто работай. Я отпущу.  
— Хорошо, — растерялся Уорен и вышел.   
* * *  
Помона встретила проходящим дождем. Колеса машины хлюпали в лужах, собирая редкие опавшие листья на протектор. Дворники резво гоняли по лобовому стеклу мелкие осевшие капли. К разочарованию Джо, конверт с деньгами передал ему Сэм, босса на месте не оказалось, и так как Сэм был, наверное, киборгом во плоти, на вопросы Уорена не отвечал. Значит, не его дело. Джо и сам не понимал, почему его тянет к Лиаму, эта тяга была ненормальной. Он ненавидел его, сильно ненавидел, но так же сильно и хотел. До дрожи в коленках, до болезненных спазмов в животе. Ферро хотелось убить, отомстить и, в то же время, Джо был ему чем-то благодарен. Ведь, по сути, он вел с ним воспитательную работу, дал занятие, еду и крышу над головой. Пускай насильно, зато справедливо. Отдаться из чувства благодарности, нет уж. Скорее всего, Ферро не заинтересован, он не гомофоб и не высказывает открытой ненависти к геям, но это не делает его самого геем. Просто играет с Джо, подкалывает и разводит на «слабо». Разобраться бы в этой каше.   
Джо подъехал к аккуратному двухэтажному зданию. Дом был небольшой, выложен красным кирпичом, с нарядной парадной дверью — белой, сияющей, — с четырьмя выходящими на дорогу окнами в белых рамах. К дому тянулась лестница без поручней, на пять ступеней, продолжаясь каменной дорожкой. Газон пострижен, но трава слегка отдавала желтизной. Джо, конечно, тоже временно жил в особняке, но такие дома его мало привлекали, напускной шик и лоск не были в его вкусе.   
Он посидел за рулем минуту, собираясь с мыслями, и, забрав конверт из бардачка, вышел из машины. Кеды мягко ступали по каменным плиткам, дом приближался, и Уорен был взволнован. Он вернет картину, может, Лиам меньше будет злиться.   
Дверь открыла дама, худая как трость, на вид лет шестидесяти, с острым лицом, поджатыми губами и замысловатой прической. Ее ключицы топорщились из-под выреза вечернего платья, и у Джо бровь поползла вверх от неуместного наряда. Сейчас был день, пасмурный, правда, дождь только прекратил моросить, может, поэтому даму переклинило нарядиться.  
— Добрый день, мэм. Меня зовут Джо, я приехал от Лиама Ферро, — вежливо представился он, и дама надменно кивнула, ее тощая рука, напоминавшая Уорену лапу курицы, приоткрыла дверь сильнее.  
— Входите, Джо, — голос ее был низким и хрипящим, дополнял ее образ. Длинное черное платье колыхнулось, когда она пропустила Спицу в дом. В фойе было просторно, светлые стены и выложенный белой плиткой пол, две закругленные лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж, и большая люстра посередине потолка. Она позвякивала хрусталиками в ответ на дуновение ветерка из распахнутой наружу двери. — Меня зовут Джозефина Алеат, мне посчастливилось купить эту мазню у Хэнка. Эксперты сказали, что она не стоит и гроша, поэтому я продаю ее мистеру Ферро. Он любезно согласился выкупить ее за сто тысяч.  
— Да, я привез деньги, — Уорен был удивлен рассказом Джозефины, совсем недавно Ферро утверждал, что картина дорогая. Хозяйка закрыла дверь и приглашающим жестом позвала в гостиную.   
— Садитесь, пожалуйста. Я вынесу картину, и мы произведем обмен, — она направилась вглубь дома, прямо из гостиной вышла в угловую дверь. Джо утонул задницей в мягком оливковом диване. Здесь было больше аксессуаров и предметов мебели. Его диван и еще такой же стояли друг напротив друга, между ними разместился низенький столик; слева было большое окно с тяжелыми темно-зелеными шторами, справа был камин. Вдоль стен располагались полочки и пара шкафов, где стояли статуэтки, фигурки и несколько фотографий в рамочках, запечатлевшие счастливые моменты мадам Алеат. Вся комната была выполнена в теплых зелено-коричнево-оливковых тонах, и Джо пошевелил кедом темно-оливковую травку ковра у себя под ногами.   
Ждать его долго не заставили. Джозефина вела себя исключительно по-деловому, она принесла завернутую в плотную коричневую бумагу картину, передала ее Уорену, забрала конверт, ногтями перелистнула купюры и проводила его на выход.  
— Передайте привет мистеру Ферро, — сказала Алеат и, не дожидаясь ответа, захлопнула дверь. Уже в машине, уложив картину на пассажирское сидение, он отвернул угол бумаги и удостоверился, что там нарисованы маки. Крупные, пять штук на все полотно. Лиам его обманул, козел. Он досадливо стукнул ладонью по рулю и завел машину; ему предстояла дорога обратно и, видимо, серьезный разговор с Ферро.  
* * *  
— Ладно, у меня есть только полчаса. Где моя картина? — Лиам вихрем влетел в кабинет, на ходу снимая пиджак и кидая его на большое кресло. — Забегался.  
Джо уже сидел на гостевом стуле, поставив сверток возле себя. Он наблюдал за Ферро, протягивая картину. Лиам торжественно улыбнулся и рывком сорвал бумагу, его глаза озарила радость, и губы широко разъехались в улыбке.   
— Ну, наконец-то! — он бережно перенес ее за свой стол и положил на столешницу. — Молодец, Джо.  
— Почему дамочка сказала мне, что картина — дешевка? — проигнорировав похвалу, Уорен уперся руками в подлокотники. Лиам обогнул стол и вернулся к Уорену, нависая над ним.  
— Ты как ребенок, Джо. Я подкупил экспертов, мне нужна была картина. Тем более получилось дешевле миллиона, — пожал плечами Лиам, а потом криво улыбнулся и схватил за ворот куртки, резко дернув Спицу на себя.— Я сказал, у меня полчаса, — и впился губами в губы.   
Джо неловко взмахнул руками, задыхаясь от неожиданности, но ответил на поцелуй с рвением, достойным лишь шлюхи. Лиам целовался умело, но не напирал, пощипывал губы своими губами, будто спрашивая и не углубляя поцелуй. У Джо по спине пробежали мурашки, он провел, нажимая, ладонями по плечам Ферро, скрытыми лишь рубашкой. Лиам тоже переместил руки, взялся за куртку и сбросил ее с Уорена, погладил кончиками пальцев открытую шею сзади, трогая мягкий пух волос, и выдохнул прямо в губы:  
— Как ты это делаешь? Снизу или сверху?  
О, сразу к делу, без предварительных ласк, что ли? Джо гулко сглотнул пару раз:  
— Без разницы. Ты?  
— Я еще не знаю… Сверху, я думаю.  
— Хорошо, я готов… — Джо слегка отшатнулся, многозначительно смотря в глаза, и нервно улыбнулся. — Быстрый ты.   
— Прости, я буду медленнее в следующий раз, — выдохнул тот в губы Джо, уже берясь за него всерьез, страстно целуя, проникая языком в рот и двигая его в сторону стола, отчаянно дергая за ремень джинсов, расстегивая пуговицы. Джо помогал ему и себе, стараясь не разорвать поцелуй, выгибался, развязал галстук и бросил его на краснеющие маки. Быстрее Лиама выдернул его ремень из шлёвок, вжикнул молнией и зацепился пальцами за хлопок трусов, под которыми уже налилось жарко, много и упруго.  
— Еще первого раза не было, а ты второй хочешь… — между поцелуями ухмыльнулся Джо. Он уже тоже стоял с расстёгнутой ширинкой, и рука Лиама стискивала его в ответ на поглаживания. Он жарко задышал боссу в рот, уперся лбом в плечо, а потом дернул брюки Ферро, и они упали вместе с трусами на пол. Такой идеальный, должен же он был быть хоть здесь с изъяном, но не был. Член не огромный, но достаточно большой и ровный, с крупной головкой, крепко стоял, бугрясь напряженными венами. Джо выдохнул, когда Лиам переступил свои брюки, лежащие у его ног, и спустил с него джинсы, слегка наклоняясь вперед. Его стояк качнулся в русых завитках волос, приковывая взгляд Джо. Лиам это заметил и нагло улыбнулся, разглядывая в ответ и, судя по выражению лица, остался доволен увиденным. Собственное достоинство не уступало размерам Лиама, и Джо не выдержал, пригладил член снизу вверх сжатой ладонью, переступая свои джинсы, цепляя носками пятки кед. Его ловко развернули лицом к столу, нагибая, и он уперся ладонями в столешницу, разглядывая картину. Сухие ладони погладили его по спине, задирая футболку, опустились на ягодицы, слегка раздвигая и поглаживая пальцем по расселине. Джо застонал.  
— О, вот как ты готов, — восхищенно выдохнул Лиам сзади. — Влажный…  
— Заткнись и давай уже. Время.  
В ответ ему раздался только смех. Ферро нажал ладонью ему на поясницу, заставив прогнуться еще сильнее, и вставил в него сразу два пальца. По имеющейся смазке они вошли достаточно легко, но вторжение отдалось легким жжением с непривычки. Сколько он не подставлялся? Года четыре точно. Ладно, пока готовил себя для Ферро, разрабатывал пальцами и не больше. Он сжался, чувствуя, что пальцы входят легче, растягивая мышцы. Лиам, видимо, тоже это почувствовал, добавил третий палец и легко укусил за лопатку через футболку, согревая горячим дыханием. Джо подался на пальцы, сам начал насаживаться на них от нетерпения и сжал себя правой рукой внизу, пригладил пальцем под головкой, левой все так же держась за стол. Лиам тяжело дышал, выпрямившись и уже не касаясь спины Уорена, свободной рукой оттягивал ягодицу, видимо, наблюдал, как растягивается анус на пальцах. Минуты через две он не выдержал, зачастил свое:  
— Можно? Я сейчас тебя выебу, можно?  
Кажется, уши покраснели, жар плавно стек по груди под футболку, и Джо кивнул, теряясь в своем возбуждении, стараясь не кончить мгновенно. За спиной раздалось шуршание упаковки, мат сквозь зубы, и его дырки коснулся член, обтянутый латексом. Лиам, будто издеваясь, потер головкой по сжимающемуся отверстию, не входя, дразня и заставляя пережимать себя у основания в срочном порядке. Джо был взведен и взвинчен, он цеплялся белеющими пальцами в столешницу, пытаясь не рухнуть на пол от острого вожделения. Его качнуло вперед, и он перехватил стол сильнее, пытаясь привыкнуть к медленному вторжению, отвлекая себя второй рукой на члене. Ферро не спешил, но его тоже ощутимо потряхивало, он сжимал одной рукой бедро Джо, а второй направлял себя в тугую тесноту. Аккуратными толчками спустя несколько минут он вошел полностью, задевая своей мошонкой поджатые яйца Джо, который выдохнул сквозь зубы, подстраиваясь. Надо было выдавить всю смазку в себя, но, когда он готовился в придорожном мотеле, он сомневался, захочет ли Ферро с ним что-либо. До этого подготовка не требовалась, а перспектива ходить с мокрым пятном от смазки на штанах не очень радовала.  
Лиам прижался голой грудью в расстегнутой рубашке к ткани футболки, обнял одной рукой поперек груди, а вторую расположил на изнывающем, сочащемся смазкой стволе Джо. Уорен ухватился за стол двумя руками, разрываясь ощущениями между рукой спереди и членом сзади. Темп ускорялся, с неторопливого и растягивающего перешел на быстрый и долбящий. Джо хрипло застонал, когда Лиам приподнял свои бедра и толкнулся в простату, зажигая искры перед глазами, приближая конец. Ферро застонал ему в ответ, сильнее сжимая пальцами, обнимая и проникая глубоко и быстро. Он яростно двигал бедрами, раз за разом проезжаясь по сладкой точке, затягивая в безумную скачку, не давая времени на передышку.  
— Давай, я уже сейчас… — зашептал Лиам отчаянно на ухо, задевая мочку горячими губами.   
Маки зарябили красно-черным перед глазами, Спица зажмурился, разглядывая пятна под веками. Ритм Ферро сбился, и Джо успел кончить раньше, чем почувствовал подрагивание члена внутри, добавляя своим сокращением мышц удовольствия Лиаму. Когда они немного отдышались, Ферро бережно вынул член, придерживая презерватив, и рассеянно улыбнулся, когда Джо посмотрел на него, разворачиваясь.   
— Сделаем вид, что ничего не было? — спросил Джо, стягивая футболку через спину и вытирая промежность. Лиам успел поймать ладонью сперму, чтобы та не заляпала картину, и все потекло Джо между ног. Он протянул футболку Ферро.  
— От чего же? Еще как было, но мне надо бежать, — тот бросил использованный кондом в корзину для мусора, вытер руку о предложенную вещь и быстро натягивал брюки с трусами. Уорен понял, что Лиам так и не разулся. — Я завтра зайду к тебе, если хочешь…  
— О, ну заходи. Только койку узкую мне выделили и… — Джо тоже начал одеваться в оставшуюся одежду, выкинув футболку в ту же урну.  
— Если хочешь, можешь переехать, — пожал плечами Лиам, он уже полностью застегнулся и, забрав галстук со стола, завязывал на шее. — В гостевую спальню.  
— Это плата за секс? — хмыкнул Джо.  
— Как хочешь, так и считай, но я думал, что трахались мы по обоюдному согласию. Расценивай это как повышение, с дополнительным комфортом.  
— Сам знаешь насчет согласия, я смазанный ходил еще со спортзала.  
— Ох… — кадык дернулся под кожей, Лиам шумно сглотнул. — Я…  
— Босс, Армандо Виччи ждет, — заколотили в дверь, и Ферро если что-то и хотел сказать, уже не сказал. Он подошел к Джо, пригладил рукой выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, тронул за подбородок и целомудренно коснулся губами губ.  
— Завтра у тебя выходной. Мередит скажи и переселяйся, если хочешь.  
— Я подумаю.  
Лиам рассеянно кивнул и быстрым шагом скрылся за дверью, прихватив с собой свой шедевр. «Вот что это за нежности?» — подумал Джо, поплотнее застегивая куртку и перевязывая туже хвост из волос.   
* * *  
Но обещанным завтрашним днем Лиам не появился. Джо промаялся у себя в комнате до вечера, все еще надеясь, что он придет. Пересмотрел кучу фильмов и выпил пару бутылок пива, наелся заказанной пиццы до отвала. С утра Мередит любезно принесла ему конверт с деньгами на мелкие расходы. Уорен удивился, но пересчитал три купюры по сто баксов раз десять, пытаясь уложить в голове, за что такое заслужил. Уж не трахом ли? Переезжать в новую комнату он не захотел из вредности, рисуя в голове картинки, как будет недовольно ворчать Лиам, падая с узкой кровати. Так никого и не дождавшись, Джо, особо не заморачиваясь о том, что его кинули, лег спать в десять вечера.   
Утром его разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Будильник услужливо подсказал, что рань еще несусветная, пять утра и не больше, и Джо со стоном выполз из кровати. На пороге его ждал свеженький Сэм, выбритый и причёсанный. Помятому Уорену такое показалось верхом безобразия.  
— Коробка, фотка и деньги. Все как обычно. Пункт назначения Колорадо, Лавленд, — пробасил громила и ткнул все это богатство в руки Джо. — Через час выезд.  
— Че ты такой, а? Как робот, — пробурчал Уорен. — Где босс?  
— Не хами. Тебе много знать еще не положено. Будешь слушать детали задания? — Сэм невежливо подвинул Спицу в сторону, вваливаясь в тесное пространство комнаты; покрутив головой по сторонам, он что-то себе пробубнил под нос и уселся на единственный стул, служивший по совместительству Уорену вешалкой для его излюбленной куртки.  
— Буду, не буду, все равно же надо слушать? — настроение стремительно падало, он захлопнул дверь, сгрудил посылку и прочее на тумбочку возле кровати и присел на ее край, отодвигая комом сбитое одеяло.   
— Чейз банк, сотрудник Маршал Кларк. Он работает с девяти до шести каждый рабочий день. Если по фотке не найдешь, спросишь кого-нибудь, — Сэм откровенно разглядывал его, не стесняясь, и Джо казался себе, в помятой черной футболке и боксерах, обнажённее, чем с Лиамом. — Я бы тебя убил в Аризоне, — поделился доверчиво, не отводя взгляда.  
— Что помешало? — Джо невозмутимо почесал макушку, сбивая начесом волосы.  
— Босс. Сказал — перевоспитает.  
— Ему же виднее?   
— Нет. Иногда он добрый становится.  
— Что-то ты сегодня многословен, Сэм. Случилось что? — Спица скрестил руки на груди, рассматривая амбала в ответ. Угрожать приперся, что ли?   
— Да нет, это я просто к тебе привыкаю. Обычно такие, как ты, долго не живут, а ты вот повышение получил, — хохотнул он, разбивая свой суровый образ мгновением. Джо натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. — Хочешь завязать с воровством?  
— Уже завязал, видимо, еще предыдущее не отработал, — отчаянно зевнул Уорен, опять глядя на часы. — Выметайся, Сэм, мне скоро выезжать, а я в душ не сходил.  
— Ладно, собирайся, — он поднялся со стула, еще раз напоследок окинув взглядом хоромы, — я знаю, что тебе комнату другую выделили. Ты бы переехал. Таких, как твоя комната, у нас больше нет. Ну и поселили же тебя. Сортир.  
Сэм смеясь над одному ему понятным шуткам, вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Колорадо, значит. Все равно, когда работаешь, легче отвлекаться.  
* * *  
Чейз банк возвышался громадным зданием, созданным из двух корпусов-квадратов, как будто склеенных между собой. Сидя в машине, Уорен насчитал этажа три на уродливом красно-оранжевом фасаде, но он мог ошибиться, так как окна выделялись широкими полосками и скрывались под выступами. Спереди была, впрочем, комфортная парковка, где Спица оставил свою машину и, закрыв тщательно двери, поплелся к парадному входу, блестящему на солнце прозрачной дверью. Он плохо выспался, пришлось ехать тринадцать часов кряду и только ночью остановиться в мотеле Алдовия, в городке Дженис, не доезжая до Денвера. Кровать провисала старыми пружинами, ломая позвоночник, белье попалось сомнительной свежести, и соседи всю ночь громко разговаривали. Видимо, у них была пьянка, что даже сейчас настроения Джо не прибавляло.   
Светлый офис был напичкан столиками с операторами, которые обслуживали немногочисленных клиентов. Как вычитал Джо ранее в интернете, рейтинг у банка был не очень высокий и многие не хотели с ним связываться. Некоторые из столов пустовали, и включенные мониторы компьютеров мигали логотипом банка. Джо бегло оглядел сотрудников на первом этаже, неспешно проходясь рядами и, не найдя искомый объект, поднялся по неприметной серой лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь были полупрозрачные двери в разные кабинеты, любезно показывая вывесками имена работников, высших по должности. Дверь с именем Маршал Кларк была третей слева, и Уорен, не стуча, нажал на ручку, неспешно ее открывая. Старший менеджер, как гласила приписка под именем на двери, сидел за белым офисным столом в светло-сером дешевом кресле. Кабинет не был большим, больше походил на маленькую комнатушку Джо, в которой ему любезно выделили койку в особняке, но являл собой светлое и чистое помещение. Кларк поднял свои глаза, обрамленные рамкой очков, с черными дужками в ретро стиле, и удивленно поднял бровь:  
— У вас назначено?  
— Вам посылка, — сказал Спица, бросая коробку поверх, несомненно, важных бумаг. Маршал, как и все предыдущие получатели коробок, резко побледнел и кончиками пальцев тронул картонку.  
— Это Ферро. Да? — спросил он дрожащим голосом, Джо отчего-то застыл, не в силах выйти, хотя осознавал, что менеджер может вызвать охрану или сам на него бросится в порыве истерики. — Не говорите, я знаю, что вам нельзя. Знаете, что в посылке?  
— Нет, — голос Уорена предательски охрип, он хотел узнать. Может, поэтому стоял как истукан.  
— Тогда смотрите, мистер, — и Кларк рывком сдернул крышку, Джо инстинктивно отшатнулся, а потом с любопытством заглянул внутрь, приближаясь к столу. На дне коробки было много белого пенопласта-шарика, с большим диаметром, и среди этой белизны выделялся красным лебедь оригами. Маршал трагически прошептал: — У меня этот третий. Вы знаете, что это значит? Конечно, не знаете. Они вам не рассказали, вы бы не задержались здесь, а сразу же ушли бы.  
— Говори, что тянешь?   
— Меня завтра убьют. Это как светофор — Ферро считает это смешным. Зеленый — предупреждение. Через месяц желтый — приготовься и через неделю красный. Я должен денег, много денег.  
— За что должен?  
— Я взял в долг.  
— Ну что теперь плачешься, когда брал, знал, что отдавать нужно будет?  
— Конечно. Но не такой ценой и не в такие сроки. Меня обманули, — Маршал грустно выдохнул и выбросил коробку в урну для бумаг. — Можете теперь идти, если вы не исполняете мой приговор.  
— Господи, нет, конечно, я не убийца.  
— Но работаешь на убийц.  
— У меня нет выбора, как и у тебя. С чего ты взял, что тебя убьют? — Уорена начал напрягать этот разговор, он знал, что синдикат не оставляет должников, но он думал, убийств меньше. Еще и месяца не прошло, а он, получается, вогнал в могилу пять человек. Или они успели рассчитаться?  
— С первой коробкой была подробная инструкция, — поморщился Кларк и отодвинул ящичек стола, уже мало обращая внимания на Джо. Его рука медленно нырнула вниз, покопошилась там секунд десять, что-то усиленно ища, и Уорен увидел, что искал менеджер. Спица округлил глаза и отшатнулся к двери. — Я бы порекомендовал вам, мистер, уходить отсюда быстрее.  
Маршал сжимал в правой руке маленький дамский пистолет, не подходящий такому статному мужчине, как он, и Джо колебался и думал, кому принадлежит пуля, еще не выпущенная из ствола, ему или менеджеру. Кларк грустно улыбнулся, прижал дуло к подбородку и выстрелил. В ушах гулко зазвенело; Уорен не помнил, как покинул кабинет Маршала Кларка, старшего менеджера на втором этаже Чейз банка.   
Пришел в себя он уже в потрепанном синем «Форде», крепко пристегнутым ремнем безопасности и мчащимся по Кливленд авеню, долой из города. Перед глазами все еще стояла картинка улыбающегося сотрудника банка со съехавшими набок очками и ярко-красным пятном на белой стене, позади серого кресла. В ноздри забивался сладковатый запах крови, и Уорен боролся с тошнотой, прижимаясь ртом к рукаву своей куртки.  
Он проехал пятнадцать часов на чистом адреналине, не замечая усталости. Его все-таки вывернуло, уже за городом, в жухлые листья, слетевшие с деревьев лесопосадки.  
* * *  
В Эл-Эй он въехал ранним утром. Сонная продавщица на заправке налила в картонный стаканчик кофе, отдала заказанную бутылку минералки и, пыхтя, искала сдачу со ста долларов. Джо казался себе потрёпанным больше, чем когда-либо. Его мутило и качало остаточным стрессом, так что он решил не рисковать и свернул на ближайшую стоянку, заглушил мотор и лег на заднее сидение машины, на спину, неудобно согнув ноги в коленях. Он разглядывал потолок в темных разводах и думал, так думал, как никогда до этого. Джо знал, что работает на преступный синдикат, и догадывался о сфере предоставляемых услуг. Вряд ли это была только нелегальная торговля недвижимостью и редкими вещами искусства. С этих людей станется, и они начнут торговать людьми. Уорену было досадно, что он теперь крутился в этом, и Лиам, хоть и обещал, не отпустит его. Почему-то Джо был в этом уверен. Он еще не знал, как относиться к тому одноразовому перепиху и стоил тот вообще хоть сколько Лиаму. Как выбраться из ситуации, он тоже слабо себе представлял. Из вора в убийцы? Легко? Хоть Спица и не убивал Кларка, ему было противно и мерещилось, будто это его руки в крови и мозгах того бедолаги. Может, тот сам себе все придумал и трусливо решил расправиться с проблемой? Но Джо прекрасно помнил Хэнка и россказни охраны о его смерти. Долго и мучительно. Так что, может, банкир наоборот облегчил себе судьбу.  
Вырубится не получалось, его откатом било адреналином и выпитым эспрессо. Он провалялся три часа в неизменной позе, рисуя в голове новые узоры поверх старых разводов на потолке форда, плавая в мыслях, как в киселе, и возвращаясь обратно к реальности. Пора было ехать на Гетти виллу и отчитаться Сэму о проделанной работе. Часы на руке услужливо показывали 8-35.  
* * *  
Сэма на месте не оказалось. «Форд» поравнялся с починенным недавно «Доджем», и Джо направился в особняк. Никто из встретившихся работников не сказал, где искать несговорчивого амбала. Зато в его комнате его ждал сюрприз, спустя почти трое суток, ага. На узкой койке, подстроив подушку к стене и удачно облокотившись на нее спиной, сидел Ферро, в своих серых классических брюках и наглухо застегнутой рубашке. Он скрестил лежащие ноги в лодыжках, сверкая начищенными ботинками, и читал книгу, судя по обложке, Пауло Коэльо «Алхимик». В свое время Джо не до конца осилил эту книгу. Лиам поднял глаза на вошедшего Джо и улыбнулся:  
— Прости, не смог зайти раньше, — он закрыл и отложил книгу на тумбочку. — Дела прижали, пришлось согласовывать и выбивать время.  
— Маршал Кларк застрелился на моих глазах, — дождавшись пока Ферро сядет на кровати, опустив ноги на пол, глухо сказал Уорен. — Сегодня или вчера, уже.  
— Кто?   
— Ты не знаешь, куда меня отправляешь? — удивился Джо.  
— Я предоставляю распределение Сэму, он все знает и ведет записи, куда и кого отправить, — Лиам устало потер лицо ладонями, хмурясь. — Так что ты говоришь, произошло?  
— Коробку получил и застрелился, — Джо тяжело опустился на стул и рукой взъерошил волосы, несколько прядей выбились из хвоста и упали на бледное лицо. — Я видел, что принес ему. Он показал.  
— Почему ты остался? Твоя задача была отдать и уйти, — прозвучало строго и грубо, но Джо было плевать на тон босса. Он слишком устал и перепугался.  
— Я не знаю, я просто стоял и смотрел, а он показал и рассказал, как у вас все устроено, — Уорен уперся взглядом в темные глаза, осветляемые недостаточным светом из окна — сторона была не солнечная. — Зачем скрывать было содержимое?  
— Ты и сам знаешь. Ответь себе, как ты себя чувствуешь, — пожал плечами Лиам, встречая глаза Джо. — Мерзко? Как будто это ты убил? Я знаю это чувство.  
— Да что тебе знать? Ты же сам этим руководишь, — несмотря на обвинения, Джо не смог повысить голос, он закрыл лицо ладонями, упираясь локтями в колени. — Мне так хуево, я до сих пор перед глазами вижу его вывернутые мозги… Лиам, почему я?  
— Иди сюда, — тихо сказал Ферро, протягивая руку и трогая Джо за плечо. — Иди ко мне.  
И Джо подчинился, шагнул к кровати, сел и умостил свою голову на широком плече, разрешая себя обнять, вдыхая аромат дорогого одеколона и мужского тепла. Он не мог понять, как в таком человеке оставалось место на сочувствие и нежность. Как он мог сильно врезать и одновременно чувственно прижимать, гладить по голове, перебирая длинные пряди. Джо и сам не заметил, как напряжение начало уходить и его сморило сном. Перед тем, как вырубиться окончательно, Спица почувствовал легкое касание губ к своему виску.  
* * *  
Джо не сразу понял, где находится, привыкший к переездам и однотонным мотелям, он, открыв глаза и увидев бежевый потолок, подумал, что еще где-то в Колорадо. Шелест переворачиваемых страниц заставил повернуть голову в сторону стола и одинокого стула.  
— Не ушел? — прохрипел со сна Уорен, сглатывая слюну в сухом горле.  
— Неа. Редко выходные выдаются. Да и книжка интересная, — Лиам в подтверждение своих слов помахал открытой книгой и ярко улыбнулся. Джо давно не видел таких улыбок. — Ты спал пару часов всего, я думал, дольше проспишь.  
— Кофе выпил на обратной дороге.  
— Хорошо. Пойдем, я тебе твою новую комнату покажу, не хочу на узкой койке с тобой зажиматься, — он отложил книгу на стол, встал со стула и потянул на себя Джо, приподымая, ловя в свои объятья. Зашептал уже в губы: — Бери свои вещи, я сюда тебя не пущу больше…  
— Я в душ хочу, прежде чем тискаться, — проворчал Джо, отворачиваясь так, что губы Лиама задели щеку и поцеловали мочку уха. Несмотря на выраженное недовольство, тело постепенно возбуждалось, Уорен удивлялся тому, как приятно ощущались ласки.  
— Там есть душ, там все есть. Пошли, а? — горячечно зашептал Лиам, облапывая спину и ягодицы, крепко сжимая их ладонями. — Джо… М?  
Джо только кивнул, его нехотя освободили, давая место и время на сборы, а потом крепкая ладонь зацепила его руку, и они быстро понеслись по коридорам. Несмотря на рабочий день и время, им никто не встретился на пути, и Ферро протащил его в свое крыло, открыл дверь, почти рядом со своим кабинетом — их разделяло три двери, не больше, — и втолкнул туда Джо.  
— Скажи, что тебе нравится, — с детской наивностью спросил Лиам, сияя как стоваттная лампочка.  
Спица огляделся, вертя головой в разные стороны. Комната была простой и обставленной с удобством. Первое, что бросалось в глаза, была огромная кровать, застеленная бежевым пушистым покрывалом с изобилием маленьких светло-коричневых подушечек. За ней была темно-вишневая дверь, видимо, в обещанный душ. Напротив кровати стоял стол с двумя стульями, вместительный гардероб с задвигающимися дверями — одно зеркало с рисунком сакуры, а второе просто в раме из темного дерева. Над столом на стене висела плазма и рядом, на встроенных в стену полочках, лежала приставка. Еще здесь, в отличие от предыдущей комнаты, было большое окно, занавешенное плотной бордовой шторой. Венчали все это великолепие несколько настенных бра в разных местах и встроенные в навесной потолок маленькие светильники. Джо присвистнул и улыбнулся.  
— Признаюсь, нравится. Что вдруг щедрость такая? — он запихнул в гардероб наскоро собранную сумку с личными вещами и повесил на плечики куртку. Даже о таком позаботились, надо же.  
— Хотел тебе приятно сделать, — стушевался вдруг Лиам. — Ты не подумай, я не за трах. Я за общее впечатление от тебя.  
— Такой большой дядя перестал меня ненавидеть?  
— Я тебя никогда не ненавидел. Джо, я следил за тобой, после того, как забрал из Аризоны. По камерам видеонаблюдения все пытался тебя понять, почему ты пошел воровать и как ты ведешь себя, перевоспитываясь, — признался Лиам, присаживаясь на край огромной кровати. — Ты мне понравился. Думаешь, легко быть всегда строгим боссом и распоряжаться миллиардами? Мне не чуждо человеческое.  
— Еще скажи, что нравлюсь тебе и ты влюбился, — хохотнул Джо и, увидев разрумянившегося вдруг Лиама, автоматически приоткрыл рот в удивлении. — Да ладно…  
— Отстань, — Ферро улыбнулся, не зло совсем, помял ладонями колени, обтянутые брюками. — Иди, душ тоже хороший. Только быстрее.  
— Не торопи меня, — улыбаясь в ответ и прихватывая сменную одежду из сумки, попросил Джо. — Теперь терпи.  
* * *  
Душ оказался и вправду великолепным. Помимо душевого бокса в комнате нашлась ванна с гидромассажем, унитаз, раковина с навесным шкафчиком, в котором, к слову, были все туалетные принадлежности. Ванну Джо решил испробовать в следующий раз и тщательно вымылся в душе, используя все приятно пахнущие и пенящиеся гели. Не мог выбрать один и теперь благоухал тропически-фруктово-ягодным коктейлем. Взболтать и выпить, подмигнул себе в зеркало Спица.  
В комнату он вернулся, таща за собой ароматные клубы пара и в одних боксерах. Ему дали ясно понять, чем с ним хотят заняться. Лиам сидел на кровати, все так же на краю, и пультом щелкал каналы на огромном телевизоре. Увидев Уорена, он нажал на кнопку выключения и отбросил пульт на пол, прямо на бежевый пушистый ковер.  
— Слишком много на тебе надето, — заигрывая, сказал Джо, подходя к Лиаму, становясь между его разведенных в сторону коленей. — Сегодня я тебя хочу.  
— Да, хорошо, — тот нервно сглотнул, и Спица завис на ходящем под кожей кадыке, разглядывая откровенно. Он потянулся пальцами, погладил нежно горло, подбородок, царапаясь подушечками о дневную щетину. Глаза Лиама потемнели, дыхание сбилось, он потерся щекой о ладонь, как щенок, прикрывая веками глаза, облизав кончиком языка губы. Джо потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке, ловко их расстегивая, стягивая одежду с Ферро, разглаживая руками твердые мышцы.   
Лиам помогал, а может, и больше мешал, отчаянно дергал ремень брюк, воюя с застежкой. Справившись с надоедливыми атрибутами гардероба, Джо уложил его на спину, глазами пресекая все сопротивление, прижался губами к губам, затягивая в страстный поцелуй и вытягиваясь на крепком теле во весь рост. Он трогал и не мог насытиться тактильно, ласкал губами шею, ключицы и грудь, кусая слегка соски и заставляя Лиама тереться об него, подкидывая бедра. Джо поцеловал живот, языком очертил кубики пресса, прихватил губами кожу на тазобедренных косточках и ловко стянул черные плавки с Лиама, скидывая их по соседству с пультом на пол. Огладил бедра, нажимая ладонями, развел его ноги в стороны, сжимая под коленями. Ферро тихо вздыхал, подчинялся, передал контроль Джо. Его член поблескивал каплей смазки на головке в свете включенных бра, и Джо не удержался, размашисто лизнул языком, прижимаясь плашмя, по всей длине, слизывая мутную каплю на вершине и заставляя Лиама под ним вскинуть бедра, шумно застонав. На слишком долгую прелюдию, казалось, не хватит сил, но Джо боялся, что еще не скоро им выпадет время насладиться друг другом. Уорен терял самообладание и возвращал его себе, ласкал Лиама легкими и невесомыми ласками, целуя и касаясь. Возвращался вверх и проделывал дорогу вниз, Ферро под ним дрожал от нетерпения, но тоже наслаждался этой тягучей лаской. Опять дойдя до стоящего ствола, Джо сомкнул губы в кольцо и с силой втянул член в рот, подвигался пару раз и выпустил, вырисовал узоры языком по изгибам выступающих вен и просунул ладони под ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, потрогал края отверстия и втиснул указательный палец внутрь. Смазки было катастрофически мало, вход был очень узким и тугим. Лиам под ним резко дернулся, уходя от прикосновений, двигаясь выше к изголовью, приподымаясь на локтях и соскальзывая с пальца.   
— Что-то не так? — поднял глаза Джо и встретился с встревоженным взглядом. — Тебе больно?  
— Я... никогда… так не делал…  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Хочу, очень. Просто…  
— Аккуратно? — подсказал Джо, и Лиам шумно выдохнул.  
— Я подготовился, ну, я так думал. Морально тяжелее оказалось, — опять заливаясь румянцем, поделился Ферро. — Тебе же было хорошо, когда я тебя?..  
— Очень, — улыбнулся Джо и потянул Лиама за бедра обратно, укладывая. — Остановимся, если не понравится.  
Уорен решил сменить тактику. Он дернул Лиама за бедра, приподнимая их выше, подсунул под них одну из подушек, фиксируя положение, зафиксировал ноги Лиама так, чтобы его ладони держали под коленями, и нырнул вниз. Ферро дернулся, но не отстранился, его дыхание стало тяжелее, когда язык Джо облизал по кругу сжимающуюся дырку, толкнулся кончиком, растягивая сжатые мышцы. Он удерживал его ягодицы раскрытыми, пальцами растягивая плоть, двигался языком, расслабляя и трахая. Лиам начал сам поддаваться, пытаясь надеться на вертлявый язык поглубже, и Джо скользнул в него одним пальцем, не прекращая лизать и отвлекать, добавляя слюны, в уже и так хлюпающую промежность. Поднялся языком выше, втянул ртом кожу на поджатой мошонке и втиснул второй палец. Узко и невыносимо тесно, его пальцы сжало тисками, и он пригладил ладонью твердый ствол, сомкнул указательный и большой палец кольцом под головкой и, наконец, задел простату внутри. Лиам громко застонал, дернулся, и на пальцы потекла вязкая жидкость.  
— Эй! Ты кончил! — обиженно и шокированно вырвалось у Джо. От одной подготовки, подумать только.  
— Ты увлекся, — блаженно улыбаясь, ответил Лиам, довольно сверкая глазами, и Уорен нехотя вынул пальцы из желанной задницы, приподымаясь к светящемуся радостью лицу. Собственный член, обтянутый тонким хлопком трусов, просил внимания, болезненно терся о ткань головкой, но Джо не терял надежды присунуть этому невозможному боссу. Он вытер перепачканную ладонь о пушистый ворс покрывала и поцеловал Лиама, ныряя языком в расслабленный рот, вылизывая изнутри, притираясь промежностью к его бедру. Ферро перекрутил их обоих, навалился своей тяжестью сверху, отвечая ртом и вымазывая спермой на животе живот Джо. Лиам запутался своими пальцами в светлых волосах, слегка оттягивая голову Уорена, и начал целовать подбородок и шею, лаская так, как недавно ласкал Джо, протискивая свою ногу ему между ног, проезжаясь по линии стояка.   
— И не надейся, что будешь сверху, — прошептал Джо, отчаянно думая о разобранном моторе авто, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм. — О, хватит, Лиам. Остановись.  
— Я еще не скоро захочу, у нас есть время. Давай, что сделать?.. — жарко зашептал тот на ухо, и Джо сдался, подцепил резинку трусов пальцами, выворачиваясь из них, и с силой нажал ему на плечи, намекая. Ферро шально сверкнул глазами и быстро опустился вниз, на ходу ловя головку губами, втягивая в себя член, не глубоко, но туго. И Джо не выдержал, пару раз подкинул бедра, проникая глубже, так что Лиам закашлялся, и излился в мягкий рот, сжимая пальцами покрывало.  
Ферро отстранился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, опять разулыбался и полез целоваться. Собственный привкус был на языке неопробованным, и Джо с любопытством его слизывал, лениво отвечая на поцелуй, кажется, растекшись в желе.   
* * *  
На кровать прилетели огромный тюбик смазки и лента презервативов, Джо, приоткрывая один глаз, уставился на это богатство. Они долго валялись на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, уплывая в приятную полудрему, и только недавно окончательно отдохнули. Лиам, поворочавшись на кровати пару минут, выскользнул из нее, а вот теперь, видимо, вернулся обратно.  
Уорен закинул руки за голову, лежа на спине, и вытянулся всем телом.  
— Хочешь все использовать? — хитро спросил он у Лиама, который торчал истуканом у изножья кровати и рассматривал Джо. — Шишку не натрем?  
— Смазки много — не натрем, — усмехнулся он и наконец-то залез коленями на кровать, на четвереньках придвигаясь к Спице. — Давай, я хочу попробовать, как ты будешь ощущаться во мне…  
— Не терпится? — член лежащего на животе Джо заинтересованно дернулся, наливаясь кровью.  
— М-м-мгу, — промычал Лиам и наделся ртом на ствол, который окончательно окреп меж его губ. Джо выдохнул, зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы, схватился за порозовевшие уши, крутнул бедрами, ввинчиваясь глубже в горло. Ферро не протестовал, старался и стонал, передавая вибрацию глотки на член.   
— Переворачивайся, — скомандовал Джо, оттягивая Лиама за уши, и тот выпустил член с хлюпом, ложась на живот. Он обхватил подушку руками, подгребая ее под грудь, и сомкнул на ней побелевшие пальцы. Похоже, с самообладанием у серьезного босса имелись кое-какие проблемы. Уорен решил не торопиться и не пугать своим напором Лиама, он уселся тому на ягодицы, уютно укладывая стояк между двух сдвинутых половинок, и с нажимом провел по напряженным плечам и лопаткам, разминая и расслабляя зажатые мышцы. Ферро тихо выдохнул и начал оттаивать, опустил голову, подставляя загривок под прикосновения. Джо массировал и растирал до красноты, изредка проходясь губами по разогретой и разомлевшей коже, спускаясь ниже, цепляя пальцами выступы ребер и позвонков. Когда он добрался до своей цели, Лиам уже нетерпеливо ерзал бедрами, пытаясь их приподнять и скинуть с себя Джо. Уорен привстал, сел на свои пятки, дернул на себя виляющую задницу, заставляя Ферро стать на четвереньки, одновременно разминая и разводя мягкие полушария в стороны. Перед глазами мелькала сжатая розовая дырка, которую Джо широко лизнул, удерживая в занятой позиции дернувшегося Лиама. Пришлось выпустить его ненадолго, чтобы отвинтить колпачок на смазке и щедро выдавить ее на пальцы. Он пригладил мускулистую спину перед собой чистой ладонью и медленно вставил палец, с которого уже начала капать смазка, стекая Лиаму на яйца. Передвинул вторую руку ниже, лаская напряженный член между ног Ферро, тяжело свисающий вниз, и добавил еще один палец. В этот раз Лиам не уходил от прикосновений, он стоял на четвереньках, согнув руки в локтях, пряча за ними свое покрасневшее лицо, а быстрое и прерывистое дыхание указывало на его возбуждение. Джо прошелся по точке внутри, заставляя Лиама застонать и, развел пальцы, растягивая кольцо мышц. Он высовывал и засовывал пальцы обратно, в неспешном темпе с каждым разом задевая простату, и на одном таком толчке вставил уже три, не встречая сопротивления. Лиам расслабился, рука на члене его отвлекала, тугие мышцы поддавались, раскрываясь. Джо начал сам теряться в своем возбуждении, покрасневший анус приковывал взгляд, заставлял сочиться член смазкой, и Джо, удостоверившись, что подготовил достаточно, убрал руки, заставляя Лиама всхлипнуть. Быстро раскатал трясущимися пальцами резинку по напряженному стволу, пытаясь не кончить, облил член смазкой и приставил головку к сжимающемуся входу. Ферро вдохнул, его грудная клетка расширилась, но не отстранился, подался навстречу, принимая скользкую плоть в себя. Джо застыл, когда головка оказалась внутри, схватил руками за талию Лиама, удерживая на месте, давая время привыкнуть.  
— Давай, Джо, я готов, давай, — зачастил под ним Лиам, и Джо продвинулся вперед, растягивая под себя, упиваясь тем, как плотно обхватывают сокращающиеся стенки его ствол.  
Уорен легкими толчками вошел полностью, прижимаясь промежностью к ягодицам и заводя одну руку под живот Лиама, сжал твердый член. Ферро подался задницей назад, затягивая окончательно, и Джо больше не смог сдерживаться, он вышел почти полностью, а потом толкнулся обратно, наращивая амплитуду и ритм движений. Лиам стонал под ним от особо резких толчков, сжимал кулаками так и не снятое покрывало и тек смазкой Джо в ладонь, в которой член ходил поршнем, ответно на толчки сзади.   
— Выеби себя мной, — прорычал Джо на ухо Лиаму спустя вечность и, вынув член из дырки, подлез, ложась вниз. Тот посмотрел мутными глазами, оседлал бедра Джо и легко соскользнул вниз по гладкому члену, начиная раскачиваться в своем ритме, не отводя потемневший взгляд. Уорену нравилось то, что он видел. Лиам дрочил себе, нанизываясь на член, распахивал глаза, дышал полуоткрытым ртом. Его мышцы перекатывались на груди, поджимались на бедрах, когда он опускался и поднимался. Джо впивался пальцами, подмахивал, на полдороге встречая толчком, и попадал по простате, судя по ответным судорожным стонам. Первым не выдержал Джо, теряясь в толчках, диком ритме и разнузданном Лиаме, он кончил, громко выдыхая, стискивая свой кулак поверх быстро дёргающегося кулака и дотрахивая податливое тело все еще твердым членом. Ферро сорвался следом, закрывая глаза и закидывая голову вверх, расплескивая свое семя по животу и кулаку Джо. Он снялся со ствола и повалился рядом на спину, так и не открывая глаз и поверхностно дыша.  
— И как я в тебе? — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, спросил Джо.  
— Так же, как и я в тебе. Отлично, — улыбаясь, ответил Лиам.  
— Я лишил девственности босса Лос-Анджелеского синдиката, обалдеть, — хохотнул Джо, уворачиваясь от толчка в плечо.   
* * *  
— Ладно, давай вопрос-ответ? — предложил Джо, орудуя ножиком и размазывая мягкое масло по пышной булочке. Завтрак им подали в столовой на первом этаже, здесь окна сходились трапецией, образовывая залитое солнцем пространство. Вообще утро для Джо было странным. Началось все с того, что его разбудил не будильник, а поцелуй Лиама, щекотно в губы. Потом был совместный душ, который на веку Джо был первым, а вот теперь общий завтрак, заказанный переменившимся боссом. Джо сначала отказывался, отнекивался, боялся, что пойдут ненужные слухи, но Лиам так счастливо улыбался, что отказать ему было невозможно. Восседая за круглым белым столом на простых светлых стульях, они переглядывались, смущались и обменивались улыбками. Мередит, иногда появлявшаяся в поле зрения хозяина, лично накрыла для них. Уорен был любопытным мальчиком, поэтому решил выпытать у Лиама интересные для себя вещи, пока тот в хорошем расположении духа.  
— Давай, — согласился тот легко, как и предполагал Джо. Не зря старался в душе, отсасывая на корточках.  
— Так как мы дальше?  
— Я пойду работать, и ты пойдешь работать. Будем надеяться, что следующие выходные совпадут, — пожал плечами тот. — Хотя у меня редко выпадает так пролентяйничать.  
— Значит, мне продолжать развозить коробочки?   
— Секс не освобождает от ответственности, — хохотнул Ферро. — Я за долг беру только работой, честной и упорной.  
— Я не хочу, — поежился Джо, вспоминая застрелившегося Маршала.  
— Ты вроде не до конца понял, чем мы занимаемся, и расцениваешь меня как негативную сторону, — Лиам отпил из чашки кофе и взялся за свою булку, так же намазывая ее маслом. Джо прикипел взглядом к размазывающимся мазкам. — Что ты знаешь о тех людях? Имя в лучшем случае. Они избалованные идиоты, которые не умеют держать слово. Маршал Кларк спустил целое состояние в казино, я заставил отрабатывать его свой долг, как и тебя. Знаешь, что он сделал?  
— Застрелился?  
— Ну, это уже после. Сперва он ограбил мой банк путем сокрытия налогов. Я его выгнал, повысил долг и отправил зарабатывать деньги самому в других местах. И только спустя два года потребовал свое. У него было, к слову, прекрасное хобби — потрахивать малолетних девочек, — Лиам внимательно посмотрел Джо в глаза, откладывая нож и вгрызаясь в намазанную маслом булку крепкими зубами. Прожевав и запив кофе, он повел рукой в сторону с зажатой надкусанной булкой в пальцах. — А дамочка была, блин, как же ее? А, Долорес Франкер. С собачками шлялась вечно, худая блондинка. Может, и не ты ей коробку отдавал.  
— Я.  
— Дочь магната, который в ее городе главный. У них там медицина, фармакология и благотворительность для инвалидов. Она тоже заняла на мелкие расходы, обдолбалась коксом и чуть не померла. Но долг-то остался. Я ей тоже давал время и работать предложил. А она знаешь что сделала?   
— Нет, но ничего хорошего? — попивая свой кофе, угрюмо ответил Уорен.  
— Она одолжила деньги из благотворительного фонда своего папашы, которые так и не вернула. До меня эти деньги так и не дошли, зато ее подружка умерла от отравления разбавленным героином, — хмыкнул Лиам, доедая свой завтрак. — Так это я к чему...  
— К чему?  
Лиам промокнул рот салфеткой и откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— К тому, Джо, что на моей памяти ты оказался самым честным вором. Не порть впечатление. Те люди заслужили. Тяжело поддерживать авторитет в большом городе, где каждый хочет тебя задушить и наебать. У меня большая ответственность, большой бизнес. Недвижимость, страхование, банки и много мелкого, за которое я спрашиваю других больших боссов. Если меня не будут бояться, меня не будут уважать.  
— Но не такой же ценой.  
— Джо, именно такой. Что бы они ответственно подходили к вопросу о деньгах и чести, — строго выдохнул Ферро, ставший сейчас больше напоминать себя из их первой встречи. Но потом он расслабился, морщины на лбу разгладились, и он успокаивающе продолжил: — Но порой слухи об убийствах — просто слухи, и я стараюсь многих отдать под суд, завышая им срок. Не сдавайся, я попробую найти для тебя еще что-нибудь, но пока придется поездить. Если хочешь, буду выделять больше денег на твою зарплату. Сможешь останавливаться в лучших местах, увидишь страну, пока мотаешься. Тоже плюс.  
— Сколько мне осталось еще долга? — глухо спросил Уорен, отставляя пустую чашку на блюдце.  
— Я считал стартовым долгом сто тысяч. За пять поездок по две тысячи за каждую. За уборку еще пять, получается восемьдесят пять еще тебе нужно вернуть. Не все так плохо.  
— А потом? Отпустишь?  
— Я человек слова, если тебе нужно будет уйти — уйдешь, — он мягко улыбнулся и поддался вперед, ловя руку Уорена в свою ладонь. Крепко, ободряюще сжимая и заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Но я искренне надеюсь, что тебе захочется задержаться со мной.  
* * *  
— Бубенцы, бубенцы, радостно звенят*, — насвистывал себе под нос Джо и заискивающе спросил: — Лиам, ты знаешь, почему я такой радостный сегодня?  
— Почему, Джо? Неужто подарок нашел? — усмехнулся Ферро, потягивая свой гоголь-моголь. — Выходной общий?  
Был сочельник, и они по старой традиции наряжали огромную елку в гостиной особняка. За эти пару месяцев, как и обещал великий босс, они виделись редко, урывая друг у друга по часу, все на лету, все быстро. Полноценных выходных, которые у них, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, совпали, оказалось аж два. Они успешно провалялись в кровати, изучая друг друга, узнавая новое, и Уорену нравился Лиам все больше и больше. Об их отношениях знали, видимо, все сотрудники. Ферро не афишировал, но и не скрывал, а по их красным и запыхавшимся рожам после очередной встречи было и так всем все понятно. На удивление, или это Ферро подходил серьезно к вопросу трудоустройства, гомофобов в штате не числилось.  
— Да, я нашел тебе в подарок красно-белый дилдо в форме рождественской карамельки, — хохотнул Джо, — но еще приятнее для меня то, что до Нового Года у меня осталась одна доставка. У меня уже жопа в мозолях от поездок по Северной Америке. Я все равно справился, слышал?  
— Слышал, конечно. Мне Сэм отчитался вчера, говорил, ты просил дополнительную работу, не связанную с доставкой коробок, — как-то сник Лиам, кто его теперь разберет, что он там надумал.   
Джо положил свой подарок, ярко-красную упаковку с золотым бантиком, под пышную елку, и крепко стиснул плечо Ферро ладонью.  
— У нас все окей. Я стану немного свободнее, и все, буду к тебе приезжать на выходные или ты ко мне. Найду независимую работу, потому что, ты прости, конечно, но кислые мины возможных смертников — это не мое.  
— Жить тоже планируешь отдельно? — стискивая стакан в руке, нарочито бодро спросил Лиам.   
— Ну не сидеть же мне у тебя на шее? Или съехаться предлагаешь? — Джо развернул Лиама к себе лицом, вглядываясь в глаза, схватившись за оба плеча, встряхивая и успокаивающе улыбаясь. — Тогда счета поровну придется делить, а я не уверен, что потяну такой особняк содержать.  
— Привык просто, что ты рядом, — тот улыбнулся в ответ, притираясь ближе. — Ты о подарке правду сказал?  
— Хочешь попробовать? — принял игру Джо. — Тебе придётся ждать Рождества.  
— А чем мы займемся до него?  
— Я думаю, у меня есть пара идей.  
* * *  
— Сэм, Нью-Йорк? До него почти двое суток без остановок пилить, а ты хочешь, чтобы я через двое суток уже посылку отдал, — Джо растерянно положил коробку на переднее пассажирское сидение, — это мне остановиться получится часов на пять-шесть, за двое суток-то.  
— Уорен, сам знаешь, работа. Там крупная шишка, подумал, что теперь ему все дозволено, и не собирается возвращать деньжата, — пожал плечами Сэм, отдал фотографию и конверт с наличными на дорогу. — Можешь боссу жаловаться, мне только вчера вечером сказали.   
— Я бы сказал, херасе последняя ходка. Что ж ты мне тоже вчера вечером не сказал? Могли выиграть время.  
— Сам знаешь, Рождество.  
— Да, знаю, — протянул Джо, вспоминая упругую задницу Ферро с торчащей из нее полосатой «карамелькой». Они очень хорошо провели время, и вряд ли Уорен захотел бы вчера куда-нибудь ехать. Да и отпустили бы его? — Предложения есть?  
— Закинься кофейком и спи в машине.  
— Да пошел ты. На обратном пути высплюсь, так что не жди меня пораньше.  
* * *  
— Ладно-ладно, Ферро. Расплачусь с тобой и съебусь в Канаду, чтобы не достал. Я, конечно, скучать по тебе буду неэпически, но лучше по гостям, чем с такой работой, — Джо отчаянно зевал и разговаривал сам с собой, начиная с Колорадо. Он уже ехал более пятнадцати часов с небольшими остановками — отлить и выпить кофе с перекусом — пару раз. Радио не спасало, начало разрастаться раздражение на Сэма и большого босса.   
Утром Лиам, после Рождественской ночи, испарился, оставив на подушке мятую красную подарочную упаковку с надписью от руки — где только маркер взял? — «До встречи, целую». До встречи, как же, если Джо не въедет куда-то и во что-то от недосыпа. Проехав Небраску и не видя уже ничего перед глазами, Уорен остановился в посадке под огромным кустом и позволил себе отдых. Он перелез на заднее пассажирское сиденье, установил будильник, чтобы встать через пять часов, и, свернувшись в три погибели, вырубился. Полпути осталось позади.  
* * *  
— Проснись, проснись, хватай щетку, наноси макияж**,— подпевал Джо Сержу Танкяну, орущему из радио. Он пролетел еще четыре штата и был на подъезде к Пенсильвании. Через пару часов он намеревался быть в Нью-Йорке и встретить мужчину, который широко улыбался, глядя на Уорена со снимка. Дотянуть до Манхеттена, а там закинуться еще кофе и отправиться на Емпайр Стейт Билдинг, высматривать блондина со своей женой на прогулке.  
Пятичасовой сон на удивление спас, зарядив энергией на будущие сутки, но все же его было недостаточно, чтобы жить бодрячком по прошествии еще двадцати часов. Джо уже предвкушал сладкий сон, когда отдаст коробку и свинтит подальше. Да хотя бы в Пенсильванию, в любом городе можно снять сносный мотель и продрыхнуть сутки к ряду.   
Он пролетел туннель Холланда, и на пересечении Гранд стрит и шестой авеню, приветствуя мигалками, его остановил полицейский автомобиль, из которого развязной походкой вышел полицейский. Джо приоткрыл окошко.  
— Добрый день, сэр. Полиция Нью-Йорка, сержант Лоуренс Стейт. Ваши документы, пожалуйста. — полицейский показал свое удостоверение в приоткрытое стекло, и Уорен зашуршал бумажками в бардачке.  
— Я что-то нарушил, сержант? — передал он права и документы на машину, пытаясь понять, где он лажанулся. В принципе, выходило, что нигде, но уставший от долгой езды, он не мог не за что ручаться.  
— Выйдите из машины, сэр, — все тем же тоном сказал полицейский, сложив разглядываемые документы в нагрудный карман. — Ваша машина числится в угоне, предлагаю добровольно поехать в участок для решения этой проблемы.  
— Здесь какая-то ошибка, — сказал Джо, но послушно вылез из машины. — Я могу позвонить?  
— Конечно, сэр. Из участка. Что у вас в коробке на переднем сидении? — вежливо расспрашивал сержант Стейт, ненавязчиво положив правую руку на кобуру с пистолетом. — Могу я взглянуть?  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Уорен, здраво расценив, что на оригами полицейский не отреагирует враждебно. Он распахнул коробку, захваченную из сиденья, крышкой к себе и увидел, как серьезное лицо Лоуренса Стейта посуровело, он поджал губы и щелчком расстегнул кобуру, перехватывая за рукоятку пистолет, но еще не доставая его.  
— Сэр, положите коробку на крышу автомобиля и руки на капот, ладонями вниз.  
Джо почувствовал, как его лицо вытягивается,и глаза округляются от удивления. Такая реакция на пенопласт и бумагу? Что у них за законы в этом штате? Он не выдержал и опустил взгляд в посылку, приподымая подбородок над задранной картонной крышкой. Что за черт? На пенопластовых шариках, которых было меньше в этот раз, лежало три пакетика: белый порошок, синие таблетки и неровные белые кусочки. Он сделал все так, как ему посоветовал сержант Стейт, и, слыша щелчки застегиваемых наручников на запястьях, думал, кто его подставил. Сам босс или Сэм? Монотонный голос полицейского зачитывал ему его права и непреклонно извещал о нарушении закона о хранении наркотических веществ.  
* * *  
— Мистер Уорен, я ваш государственный адвокат Стивен Джойс. Вам разрешено было сделать один звонок, но абонент не вышел на связь. Я буду настаивать, чтобы вам через какое-то время разрешили позвонить еще, — правовой защитник быстрым деловым шагом зашел в комнату для допросов и поставил свой тонкий кейс на столешницу. Джо продержали здесь уже пару часов, с ним беседовала пара полицейских, но он не рассказывал ничего, уже путаясь и не понимая, что можно говорить. С одной стороны, то, чем занимался Ферро, было не совсем легальным, но с другой — у них должно было быть все схвачено. Уорен позвонил Сэму, который был вне зоны действия сети, и оставалось только гадать, он выполняет собственное поручение или слился.  
— Можно мне кофе? Я не спал уже почти сутки, — устало спросил Джо, потирая виски пальцами. Правая рука была закована наручником, связывая Уорена со столом, и звенья тихо позвякали о ножку стола.  
— Вам некуда теперь спешить, мистер Уорен, — обратился к нему адвокат, умостившись на стуле. Он был тучным мужчиной, лет сорока, с глубокими бороздками морщин на лице и мешками под глазами. Видно, в Нью-Йорке его услугами часто пользовались. Внимательные карие глаза, большой нос и полные губы делали вид Стивена Джойса дружелюбным. — Вам приписывают угон автомобиля, рухлядь и потому вам грозит около года тюрьмы. С наркотиками дело обстоит плачевно. У вас нашли героин, крэк и экстези. Всего понемногу, по пятьдесят грамм каждого вещества, но это хранение, а может, даже распространение, судя по коробке. Вы понимаете, что я вам говорю?  
— Я знаю закон, мистер Джойс. Это все не мое.  
— Чье это? Вы пособник? Такая статья тоже предусматривается. Но на данный момент нашли все у вас, и ваша воровская история вряд ли поспособствует вам легко спрыгнуть.  
— Что мне грозит в общей сложности?  
— Пока это десять тюрьмы и сто тысяч штрафа. Судья вынесет свой вердикт через пару дней, — пожал устало плечами адвокат. — Вас пока будут содержать в камере предварительного заключения. Это не должно занять более пары суток. Вы можете отказаться от суда на данных условиях, и срок не увеличится.  
— Мне можно облегчить свое состояние? И что делать, если у меня нет денег на штраф?  
— Можно только ухудшить, если прокурор возьмется за вас в суде. За штраф не переживайте, вам дадут исправительные работы — отработаете.  
— У меня есть время подумать?  
— Думайте сутки. Скажете о решении завтра.  
* * *  
Ему разрешили позвонить еще раз, когда вели в камеру предварительного содержания. Он решил набрать Ферро. Джо вспомнил, как тот нехотя надиктовал ему свой номер телефона, смущаясь, что Уорен начнет его отвлекать на деловых встречах, но он не побеспокоил Лиама ни разу, предпочитая даже после ареста первому дозвониться Сэму. Отчаянные времена? Теперь да. Трубку взяли после первого гудка.  
— Джо?  
— Лиам, я в Нью Йорке, в манхэттенском участке, — сказал он, пытаясь перебить громкие разговоры вокруг. Гул стоял, как в улее.  
— Что ты натворил? И почему ты в Нью-Йорке? — растерянно спросил Ферро. — У меня нет должников в Манхэттене.  
— Меня отправил Сэм и дал коробку с наркотой, я ее не открывал, когда получил. Лиам, мне грозит десять лет… Машина числится в угоне. Во что ты меня втянул?  
— Машина не может числиться в угоне, что за бред? Я отправлю к тебе своего адвоката, но она будет только завтра. Я… Джо прости, мне надо завершить сделку. Мне нужна еще пара дней, — он выдохнул тихо в трубку, как будто извиняясь, и сразу же крикнул в сторону: — Метьюз, иди сюда.  
— Спасибо, Лиам. Разберись, пожалуйста, — он сбросил вызов и отдал телефон офицеру. Смысла продолжать разговор больше не было. Он был не уверен в том, кто его сюда засунул.  
В тюремной камере, на расставленных по периметру лавках, сидел, опираясь спиной на прутья клетки, трансвестит. Его равнодушный взгляд скользнул по Уорену и опять уставился на свои колени, видимо, задерживали того не в первый раз и он старался не нарываться откровенным разглядыванием соседей. Джо сел напротив, яростно зевая и пытаясь получше устроиться на твердой поверхности. Куртку у него отобрали, и он остался в футболке с длинным рукавом, джинсах и, разумеется, в ботинках. Его скрупулёзно досмотрели на наличие запрещённых вещей, сложили отобранное в бумажный пакет с его именем и отправили на допрос.   
— Тебя за что? — спросил он громко у транса.  
Тот вздрогнул, но поднял на Джо глаза с потекшей тушью.  
— Проституция, как видишь. Тебя?  
— Наркота и угон.  
— Крутой парень?  
— Типа того. Подкинули, — поделился отчего-то Уорен, хотя не планировал. — Какой срок приписывают?  
— Я тут пару дней посижу и штраф выплачу, — пожал плечами тот, расправляя пальцами с огромным маникюром подол короткой юбки. Выглядел он, надо сказать, не сильно вульгарно. Черное платье до колен, туфли на высоком, но удобном квадратном каблуке и в белом парике, с закрученными локонами, длинными волосами. Косметика — то ли стерлась частично, то ли ее мало — была неброской. Выделялись только ногти, острые, красные и длинные, сантиметров по пять, не меньше. Джо никогда не влекло к таким парням, но этот мог быть привлекательным, если бы переоделся в мужскую одежду и вытер тщательно лицо.  
— Меня Джо зовут. А тебя? — спросил Уорен, рассматривая нового знакомого пытливее, чем собирался.  
— Тебе сценическое или обычное имя? — хохотнул тот, отражая улыбку в голубых, таких же, как и у Джо, глазах.  
— Мужское.  
— Зови Бобби.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Бобби. Я бы еще поболтал, но ехал за рулем часов двадцать, а потом тут разбирались со мной часа четыре, не меньше. Я подремлю, ок? — улыбнулся он в ответ и завалился на бок, подкладывая согнутую в локте руку под голову. — Если что, буди.  
— Окей.  
Джо провалился в сон, как Алиса в кроличью нору. Ему снился убегающий от него Сэм, а он кричал ему матерные слова в спину и пытался догнать. Такие салочки продолжались очень долго, заставляя запыхаться и почувствовать ломоту во всем теле. Но вдруг бежащий амбал развернулся и вмазал огромным кулаком в челюсть, сбивая с ног, и Джо по-настоящему навернулся с узкой лавки. В уши забился пронзительный вскрик, а челюсть пекла огнем не фантомно. Он открыл глаза и увидел толстого лысого мужика, который тащил с головы сидящего на скамейке Бобби парик, а второй рукой смачно треская его по лицу. Джо помотал головой, сбрасывая остатки сна.  
— Ты че творишь, лысый? — прорычал он, подозревая, что над его челюстью тот тоже постарался. Уорен поднялся на ноги, слегка шатаясь, но твердо упираясь ступнями в пол. Здоровяк отшвырнул от себя паренька и ошарашенно развернулся к нему.  
— Это ты мне, сопля?  
— Кто еще здесь сопля, че пристал? — выплюнул в лицо приближающемуся амбалу Джо.  
— Выглядит этот как девка, проверял, волосы настоящие или нет. А ты лавку всю занял. Вопросы есть?  
— Есть. Какого хрена так много себе позволяешь?  
Джо решил не дожидаться атаки и ударил первым, подпрыгнул и наотмашь проехался по наглому лицу стопой. Лысый пошатнулся, но выстоял, а потом с диким воплем бросился на Уорена, размахивая кулаками. Первые удары Джо удачно пропустил, но один все-таки поймал носом и ртом, смазанно, но ощутимо. Кровь потекла за ворот футболки, пока Уорен отбивался и пытался не упасть. Бобби молотил руками по решетке и отчаянно звал офицеров, которые не спешили им на помощь. Разняли их только тогда, когда у обоих были сбиты костяшки и разбиты лица. Повезло, что нос остался не сломанным. Отчего-то забрали из клетки Джо, а не дебошира, и Бобби перепуганно смотрел вслед удаляющемуся спасителю.  
Наручники уже привычно сковали запястья за спиной, и Джо отвели в камеру для допросов, перестегивая руки на более длинные цепи. Уорен устало сложил руки перед собой и опустил на них голову, кровь капала на столешницу мелкими редкими каплями, и его мутило. Еще больше хотелось доспать, голова звенела колоколом и мозг отказывался работать. Он просидел в камере несколько часов, проваливаясь в тревожный сон и сидя на стуле. Когда дверь открылась, комнату заполнил цветочный аромат и стук каблуков.  
* * *  
Адвоката Ферро звали Элис Дрейк, совсем молодая девочка, с темно-русыми волосами, курносым носом и полными губами. Она ничем не выделялась, сливаясь с полицейскими участка. Простой брючный костюм с белой рубашкой, волосы собраны в низкий хвост и туфли на среднем каблуке. Джо подумал сначала, что Лиам пошутил над ним, прислав девочку вместо профессионала, но она оказалась не такой простой и знала законодательство отменно.  
— Мистер Уорен, я задам вам пару вопросов, и мы будем отталкиваться от ваших ответов, — она сидела напротив и открыла свой блокнот, готовясь записывать. Ручка застыла в маленькой ладони с миниатюрными пальчиками. — Вы трогали наркотики?  
— Нет, я увидел пакеты в коробке.  
— Хорошо, — пометка в блокноте. — Вы сопротивлялись при аресте?  
— Нет.  
— Отлично. Я предлагаю вам следующий план действий, — Элис посмотрела на него, откладывая блокнот и ручку. — Машина записана на Патрика Льюиса, он живет во Флориде и у него Альцгеймер. Утверждаем, что он забыл о продаже машины и заявил об угоне. Мне стало известно, что звонил аноним. Следующее, на наркотиках нет отпечатков ваших пальцев. Попытаемся доказать, что вам их подбросили. У меня есть курьерская фирма в Эл-Эй, которая мне задолжала, они уже устроили вас на работу задним числом, — она посмотрела в блокнот, пролистнув пару страниц назад. — Вы работаете там с пятнадцатогого октября. Так. В любом случае просим заседания суда, я смогу тогда поговорить с судьей, и будет большой удачей, если это окажется кто-то из наших. Не придётся тратить время на подкуп.  
— А если не повезет?  
— Значит, потратим время, мистер Уорен. Босс дал четкое задание, которое я не могу игнорировать, — Элис тепло улыбнулась. — Потерпите только. Слушание должно будет назначено на завтра, я постараюсь, чтобы утром все закончилось.  
— Спасибо.  
— Но вы должны все равно рассказывать судье и прокурору нашу историю. Будет писаться протокол, и всем будет только легче, если все уже сказано и придумано. Я выписала даты и названия на листок, у вас будет ночь для изучения, — она протянула бумагу, заполненную красивым почерком. Джо сложил листок четыре раза, пытаясь угомонить расшалившиеся нервы.  
— Тогда до завтра?  
— До завтра, мистер Уорен.  
* * *  
На удивление, все прошло гладко. Судья оказался своим; быстро просмотрев бумаги и расспросив у Уорена детали несовершенного преступления, ударил молотком по подставке, сказал «Невиновен», и их выпустили из зала суда. Элис счастливо улыбалась, сжимая свою ладошку на предплечье Джо. Ему вернули куртку и личные вещи, отдали ключи от потрепанного «Форда» и указали на дверь.   
Возле участка его уже ждал Лиам.  
— Мистер Ферро, — вежливо кивнула ему Элис.  
— Миссис Дрейк, спасибо за работу. Я вышлю вам чек, — Лиам смотрел на Джо серьезно и с облегчением, почти игнорируя адвоката.  
— До свидания, — попрощалась она, переводя взгляд с одного мужчину на другого.   
Элис зашагала на парковку, к своей машине, и Лиам шагнул ближе на шаг.   
— Джо.  
— Спасибо, что вытащил? — хмыкнул Уорен, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя неловко. — Теперь и за адвоката отрабатывать?  
— Не говори глупостей, — Лиам попытался протянуть к нему свою ладонь, но на полдороге одернул руку, передумав. — Я ищу Сэма, он не отвечает на звонки, и его давно нет на рабочем месте.  
— Он меня подставил?  
— Очевидно, да. Пойдем в мою машину, нас отвезут домой, — умоляюще посмотрел, все-таки стискивая своей рукой плечо Уорена. — Пожалуйста.  
— Что с «Фордом» делать? — устало дернулся Джо, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но пальцы впились крепче.  
— Отгонят ребята. Пойдем.  
Они дошли до парковки, на которой стоял внушительный черный джип. Возле него ошивались трое накачанных охранников в строгих деловых костюмах, а Джо, по сравнению с ними, показался себе маленьким и очень худым. Они сели на заднее сидение автомобиля, а двое амбалов умостились спереди. Третьего Лиам отправил перегонять «Форд», предварительно забрав ключи у Джо. Машина заурчала мотором, и они отправились в обратный путь. Лиам ослабил узел галстука, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и пятерней взъерошил короткие волосы. Джо только сейчас заметил, как устало выглядел босс, его покрасневшие глаза, синяки под ними и бледную кожу. Ведь Джо так и не поинтересовался, чего стоило Лиаму после своих деловых сделок, приехать за ним, искать Сэма и предоставить адвоката.  
— Дэнни, найди приличный отель в первом же городе Пенсильвании. Глаза слипаются, отоспимся, — распорядился Лиам, и мордоворот, сидящий на водительском сидении, кивнул. — Отпуск нужен.  
— А когда был последний? — поинтересовался Джо как бы между прочим.  
— Лет десять назад, когда я еще не был боссом, — хохотнул Ферро. — И вряд ли получится ближайшие пару лет выбраться.  
— Что ж это у тебя за работа хреновая такая? — улыбнулся невесело Уорен, смотря в боковое стекло на мелькающий город.  
— Все имеет свою цену, Джо.  
И они замолчали. Джо слушал дыхание Лиама и думал о своем положении, задавал себе вопросы о будущем. Выходит, что у него с ним и будущего не намечается. Прекрасная перспектива, дожидаться редких выходных, чтобы увидеться, и ждать ножа в спину от любого из подручных. Что им помешает подставить его так же, как Сэм. Только тот сработал топорно, и все решилось, а может кто-то попасться смышлёней и его быстро уберут. От Лиама не хотелось уходить, но Джо был вынужден сбежать.  
* * *  
Первым городом, в котором они остановились на ночлег, оказался Аллентаун. Выбирать ночлег, приближенный к дороге, им не пришлось — ярко мигая вывеской, их заманил к себе отель «Холлидей». Ферро, на удивление, сам подошел на стойку регистрации и заказал два обычных номера — для охраны и для них с Джо, расплатился карточкой и вручил одному из амбалов ключ от их номера с белым брелком. Лиам кивком подозвал Уорена следовать за собой.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Лиам прерывисто развернулся, приблизился вплотную и обхватил ладонями лицо Джо, утыкаясь ему своим лбом в лоб и жарко дыша в губы. Джо схватил руками его руки, пытаясь удержаться за них и одновременно разжать.  
— Ну чего ты? Пусти, а? Лиам…— стушевался Уорен, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но Лиам их зажмурил.  
— Не смотри на меня волком, не смотри так, как будто все кончено… Я обещал себе не позволять слабости, но влюбился в тебя. Джо, пожалуйста. Я тоже человек, — шептал он в губы, почти задевая своими, опалял рот горячим дыханием. — Я что-то придумаю… Выкрутимся…  
Уорен не выдержал первым, подался губами к губам, затягивая в отчаянный поцелуй и разжимая руки, передвигая их на талию, обнимая и прижимая к себе. Лиам застонал обессиленно, принимая ртом такой своеобразный ответ, все так же не разжимая рук и не открывая глаз. Оторвались они друг от друга спустя пару минут. Джо смущенно улыбнулся:  
— Помыться хочу и спать. Ты прости, выдохся.  
— Да, да, я тоже, — отпустил его Лиам. — Еду сейчас заказать или потом?  
— Мне потом, все потом, — Джо уже двигался в сторону душевой, на ходу отмечая, что Лиам снял номер с одной двуспальной кроватью. Невыносимый.   
* * *  
Под одеялом было жарко и тесно. Джо двинулся со сна всем телом и не смог пошевелиться, на него напирала тяжесть, не вдохнуть. Он дернулся последний раз и проснулся. Сзади, прижимаясь голой грудью к спине, Лиам обвил его руками: одну подложил под голову, а вторую на талию, и дышал в шею теплым дыханием. Уорен шевельнулся еще раз и почувствовал упирающийся через ткань трусов в копчик эрегированный член. Джо хмыкнул и потерся еще, умещая ствол между своих ягодиц, свой член призывно дернулся. Лиам сонно и громко выдохнул, вжимаясь в ответ, и тоже проснулся.  
— Мгхм… — промычал он и откинул в сторону жаркое одеяло, пригладил ладонями грудь и выступающие ребра Джо, толкаясь сильнее, натягивая ткань трусов.  
Ферро прошелся прохладными поцелуями по разгоряченной со сна коже плечей и шеи, запуская череду мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Дернул трусы, спуская их до колен и притираясь уже голым членом по чувствительному, сжатому входу.   
— Хочу тебя, — прохрипел на ухо Лиам, прикусывая мочку.  
— Бери, — толкнулся навстречу Джо и почувствовал, как Лиам мотает отрицательно головой, а потом убирает одну руку с талии, все так же держа второй поперек груди, сплёвывает в ладонь, и ануса касаются скользкие пальцы. Дразнят сжимающееся кольцо мышц, не входя, слегка прижимаются кончиками. Лиам коленом толкнул ногу, раскрывая, заменил пальцы членом, потерся между ягодиц и поцеловал лопатки. Джо потянулся к себе, сжимая пальцами под головкой, ногтем зацепил щелку и ритмично дрочил, концентрируясь на движении сзади. Бархатистая головка проехалась по пульсирующей дырке, проскальзывая ниже, толкаясь в яйца и обратно, скользко по слюне и поту. Лиам сорванно дышал и накрыл своей рукой кулак Джо, устанавливая свой размашистый темп, ускоряя. Долго никто из них не продержался, между ягодиц стало мокро, добавляя восхитительной гладкости, и Джо испачкал белесыми каплями простынь и стиснутые на стволе пальцы.   
Вставать не хотелось, и они еще несколько минут нежились в кровати, переплетаясь ногами и руками, медленно целуясь. Весь мир отошел на второй план, им сейчас было уютно и хорошо, и так могло бы быть всегда. Джо упивался моментом, наслаждался Лиамом, забывался и отталкивал проблемы глубоко в подкорку. Он обещал себе подумать позже, но не сейчас. Гнать вместе с Лиамом до тех пор, пока колеса не отвалятся.  
* * *  
Сэм нашелся в Юте. Городок Табиона совсем малюсенький, и Сэма знал там каждый человек. Они указали пальцем на магазин автотоваров и, по совместительству, мастерскую, где чинила шевроле рослая фигура хозяина. Джо подкрался со спины, положил ладонь прямо между лопаток, а Лиам приставил пистолет к его шее. Все по старому сценарию, пушистый красный дротик уже выглядывал из дула, осталось всадить его в кожу.  
Позже, измученный допросами, Сэм сдался. Рассказал о ревности и зависти, об эгоизме и глупости. Он понял, что оплошал и знал, что ему теперь не отвертеться, и решил исчезнуть, но далеко не поехал.  
Фиона МакФеллон, своя судья из Нью-Йорка, отбила молотком по подставке один раз, оглашая приговор и назначая беглецу срок в тридцать лет.

**Author's Note:**

> * Рождественская песня Jingle Balls  
** System of a Down – Chop suey – Wake up. Wake up. Grab a brush and put a little makeup….


End file.
